The Gathering
by Verdelet
Summary: DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CHRACTERS! In a world full of witches and wizards where the lands are divided into five different sections, what happens when the child of two heirs turns out to be the child of prophecy. Better summary on profile. R&R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/n: Okay so this is my first Inuyasha fic in a while so I hope you all like it. I am currently working on the last part to the Found and Bound trilogy but as far as when it will be up and ready I can't say for sure. Son in the mean time I hope you enjoy this fic and please don't forget to R&R. ^^ thanks **

Long ago, in a time where magic was used for peace, to help the lands grow and heal the people a council was created. A wizard or witch would be chosen to represent the northern, southern, eastern, western, and the lands of the spirits. The lands to the north were the lands to witches and wizards with the power to will the earth it self, those who lived in the south were fire benders, the people of the east were air elementals, and those of the west were water benders. Anyone who lived in the lands at the center to the four of the great nations were spiritual beings who not only saw what others could not but that could use spiritual energy to do their biding. Over the generations a prophecy had been past down. That the one born to be heir of the northern lands, the child born who weld all of the five elements would be the child to rid the world of evil and release the sorceress from the legendary Shikon no Tama. A jewel forged of the great priestess when battling evil but could do nothing other than to bind herself and the evil into the jewel. Over the century's wizards and witches, tainted at heart, have all been searching for the jewel but none have come close. Now, when the child is born and coming of age what will the council do when the jewel is released from it's resting place.


	2. Chapter 1: Going Home

**Chapter One: Going Home**

Working from home had always been a dream come true for me and yet despite how I currently lived, the type of life I'd managed to provide for not only myself but for my daughter as well, the truth was that not a day went by in which I missed home; in which I missed him. Sure I'd left home, him eve, because it had been what needed to be done but it also been for my daughters sake as well. Our daughter.

I knew the prophecy as well as anyone else, I knew that they would have been hard on her training from the start, forced her to grow up faster than any child should, and more than anything they would have tried to turn her into the weapon she wasn't. Sadly, it was upon getting mothers sealed letter that I knew it was time to go home. When it had arrived with the rest of the mail I'd thought that it was another one of her check up letters, an update on something important, or news about the council; but as soon as I'd noticed the hidden seal, preventing no one but someone who shared the same blood to open it I knew that it was time to go home. Upon opening it, it read:

_Dear Kagome, _

_ How are you my dear, I hope all is well. I'm sorry to say that you will need to come home soon. The darkness is growing, she will be needed. I know that you've been training her but her mastery in one art will not make up for the rest, she needs us, she needs her father. I'm sorry, I'm sure that hearing those words must hurt terribly. Come home dear, you're needed, she's needed and I miss you both terribly. _

_ Love, _

_ Your mother. _

Sighing I put the letter down before destroying it so as to leave no trace of its existence. The matter at hand now was how to tell Amaya that we needed to move, and what was more was how was I going to explain to her that we were needed back home without sounding so urgent. Though she had been born in Japan, had been there for the first two years of her life before we moved I knew that Amaya considered Japan as her home as much as I did.

However it was because we were so familiar in Japan, that we were around so a familiar atmosphere that I'd chosen to move us both to the states. At least here no one knew of the prophecy's we held, no one would know who we were let alone what they Amaya was destined to do. So, knowing that there was no phrophecy's in the states, knowing that we couldn't be found, I'd moved us both so as to hide Amaya from not only the family we'd both left behind, and the council that ruled; but from my daughters father as well.

_ 'But how, how do I face him after all of these years?'_ I thought sadly, causing the plants around me to slant, to show true sadness and to express for me what I was so desperately trying to hide.

"What's wrong mom?" suddenly came Amaya's voice. It was clear that she'd noticed not only the plants change but how the feel of the room had changed as well. In turn all I could do was turn around and smile in hopes that she wouldn't worry; that she wouldn't see the sorrow I'd been holding in me for so long.

Sadness because Amaya looked so much like her father and yet she's been blessed with my eyes and gentle heart. Shaking my head so as to rid myself of sorrow filled thoughts I focused on what it was I needed to do. Though it was hard not to worry, to think about how the older she got the closer she was to reaching the age in which a witches awakening began. What was more was that she did so the more I could feel how much more different Amaya's aura was becoming. How as she grew in power and strength her aura began to reflect it more.

"Just wondering but since there isn't any easy way to tell you this I should just come out and say it."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? What about grandma, Ji-san hasn't told me anything." she said, worry evident in her tone of voice. Gently I smiled. Amaya could still see her great grandfather. She could because she had the eyes and the powers those born on spiritual lands had, she had the power over the earth like her grandmother, and Amaya could will the air like I could. However what she didn't know was that in her was the power to wield fire and water as well.

_ 'If only she knew...' _I thought sadly; all the while allowing myself to feel the sorrow and the guilt that lay within me trying to take over.

"She's fine, every thing is fine. It's just that your grandmother misses us and has asked us to move back. To go home." I explained as best as I could, all the while knowing that like myself Amaya thought of Japan as her true home.

"Oh..." she said before pausing for a moment. It was clear that Amaya wasn't sure how to process it, what to think about going back to Japan but I knew that when she realized what she felt she'd be glad to be back home. To be around family and the land she knew was home.

"Listen Amaya, we don't have to go. I'm sure that if I..."

"No, its fine mom. Besides the schools here are nothing like the one's in Japan. I can actually train my self during an off block." Amaya said. All the while her tone of voice happy and excited; that was despite her worrying.

Upon hearing her tone though, I couldn't help but to smile. However what was most important wasn't that I was getting what I wanted, that I'd soon be able to see him again or that I'd back home. No, all that mattered was that Amaya was happy. Though in truth what was worrisome was what to do about the truth. What if Amaya met her father and was told the truth about her origins at school? Amaya was so much like him so I knew she'd be over run with emotions; and worst of all mad at me for not telling her the truth. Would she stop speaking to me?

On the other hand there was no need to put her in such risks. Not when so far she had mastered her spiritual power along with wielding the earth. The thing was that she hadn't mastered the other three elements nor did she have the knowledge about the ability to do so. Amaya didn't even know that she could wield them as a true master.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she said with a smile.

"Fine, then we leave in the morning. No need to take anything other than your weapons and cloths. We'll be staying at your grandmothers." I assured her before Amaya nodded. Soon after she then turned headed for her room.

Once she was in her room I sighed, I wrote on a small piece of paper, addressing it to mom and letting her know that we were heading home. Upon doing so I then buried it into the ground and let the earth to the rest. It was hard to sleep that night, what with all the worrying and preparations but eventually I took a nap, boarded the plane and along side of my daughter made my way back home. All the while hoping and praying that when the day came, he wouldn't hate but welcome me back home with open arms.

Upon arriving in Japan Amaya sighed, as well as I did and I was sure that we did so because we both felt how it was to be back home. Being honest though, I was also sighing becuase not only was I happy to be home but I knew that this was only the beginning of what was to come. Turning both Amaya and I found a man in a black suit waiting for us when we got off their plane. Our bags had already been retrieved and packed so now it was just us he was missing before driving us back home.

"Miss Higurashi." the man greeted, bowing not only at me but to Amaya as well. When I turned to see Amaya's face it was clear that she wasn't sure what was going on much less who the guy was.

"Hai." was my only answer before following suit.

"This way my Lady." he said before taking our bags and carrying them for us. Amaya sighed, I wasn't sure why but it sounded sad. Mentally I frowned. She was happy to be home, I knew that much but I was certain that she was sad that she hadn't been allowed to keep at least one weapon on her during the flight. Truly she was so much like him; like him and me.

"What is going on? Who is this guy? Lady?" Amays soon began to question me but I said nothing. How could I when in front of a stranger and a man who clearly served my mother. No, he may have known the truth but he wouldn't see me break down now; no would. Instead I acted as if though it wasn't a surprising reaction, as if I'd expected it from her and let the silence stay.

When they got to the shrine grounds it wasn't surprising to watch as Amaya's eyes widened. She hadn't remembered her grandmothers home to be so big because we'd kept her in the small, more simple part of it when she was a child. Now she was old enough to learn and remember her way around without having to be watched or escorted at all times.

"Where are we?" Amaya asked as we went for the stairs.

"It's been a long time Ji-chan." Amaya suddenly said. When she had been younger it had been alarming but now it was natural for I knew it was a part of her.

"Is he here?" I asked, all the while allowing for my tone of voice to sound soft and sad. I missed Ji-chan, he was my grandfather and the man whom I had looked up to in the absence of my father.

"I miss you Ji-chan." I couldn't help but to add before bowing at the shrine.

"Yes" Amaya said before turning to where I assumed Ji-chan was standing.

"I'll see you around Ji-chan." she said before leaving a small offering at the shrine for him and then leaving. As she turned to follow I made sure to lead the way to the main house.

As we walked around it was clear that there was a meeting going on and so I cursed for our time of arrival. If there was a meeting going on then that meant that there was a more than a large chance that we could run into Amaya's fathers family. Not that she'd recognize them or anything but still; it would not be wise to let her meet with them just yet. However just as I was about to lead Amaya around through the garden and through the back, the Lord of the Western lands appeared before us.

My heart sped, causing for fear and worry to spread through my body and for my guard to raise. Sesshomaru was safe, I trusted him but I couldn't be sure that he wasn't angry at me for what I'd done and how I'd let him and the others. What was more was that I was certain that he'd notice and so I was in turn uncertain as to whether he'd question me about her in her presence or if he'd give me time.

"Kagome, your home." Ka-san cheered as soon as she noticed us and before taking me into her arms. Yes, it had been far too long since we'd last seen each other much less had the chance hold each other in an embrace. I missed it and I missed my mother.

"Yes, how are you mother?" I greeted Ka-san before nodding respectfully toward Lord Sesshomaru.

It wasn't hard to slip back into the mask I'd learned to wear while in front of other council members, nor was it hard to come up with a blank and expressionless look. What had been hard was doing so in front of Amaya. She was an observant child, unlike her father, and as such she knew when I was hiding something from her.

"It's rude to check other's power without asking." Amaya growled angrily, ignoring his title and status. It was true what she was saying, however still she should have shown respect because of his title and his standing.

"Amaya." I called out to her instantly. All the while subtly telling her to keep her mouth shut and silently asking her to listen to my request. Amaya didn't say anythimg else after that but she did keep the anger in her eyes and her the power at the ready.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's been a long time. My pardons for my daughters rude behavior." I greeted him formally before slightly bowing in respect. He in turn did the same in return.

"No need Lady Kagome, it was I who had forgotten my manners." he said. As soon as he was done talking, his eyes locked with mine for a split second before moving toward Ka-san.

"Well then, come Amaya. I will show you to your room. It's been a long time since the last time you've slept in it." Ka-san said, her tone of voice calm and happy. She was trying to keep Amaya calm and collected, all the while trying to get her away from the man that was her uncle. Of course Amaya was hesitant; why wouldn't she be with my sudden change of attitude and a man she'd never met before asking for a word with me alone.

"Hai..." she finally said.

"Mom..." she called, hesitation and worry clear in her tone. Meanwhile ka-san moved closer to Amaya and tried to use her presence so as to comfort and encourage Amaya.

"It's alright Amaya, I'll be right behind you." I cooed; I too trying to sooth my daughters worry. It was then, while admitting defeat, that Amaya nodded and followed after her grandmother.

"Come on dear." were Ka-san's last words before she and Amaya walked off. Thus leaving me alone with Sesshomaru and the meeting I knew I had to face.

**~Amaya's POV~**

Gong back to Japan was a dream come true. It had been something that I'd always wanted to do but Ji-san, my Ji-san, had always told me, assured me that mom and I had left home for a reason. One that mom would share with me when the time came. Had the time come? Or had something gone wrong?

However just because I was worried didn't mean I needed to show it. How could I when clearly mom was already so over run by who knew what. So as she spoke all I could do was keep a large smile on my face to show her my excitement and my silent encouragement.

Finally, finally we were going home, we were going back to the one place where I could feel closes to my biological father and most of all back to where I'd be able to track him down without mom's knowing. As soon as I thought about it, about how I'd be hiding my actions from mom, guilt over too me then. So far I had so many secrets from mom that it wasn't even funny anymore. So far I hadn't told mom how Ji-san had been training me, how I'd already mastered the bending of the earth and the air, how I'd been playing with fire and working on mastering my power on an over all level. I knew I needed to, that I knew that I to tell her how I had always felt this immense power sleeping in me, how I had always wanted to master it, and most of all how I wanted to learn how to use my power so as to find my father.

Sure I knew that mom was there for me, that she would help me whenever I told her I needed help, that she would listen to me when I needed someone to listen, and that she would train me herself when she could; but a girls father was still something that couldn't be replaced. Sighing I began to pack what little things I would need, like cloths and what not, and thought of a way to mom all of the secrets I was keeping from her. All the while praying that regardless of it all mom would still love me.

When we arrived in Japan I couldn't help but to sigh. It just felt so good to be home; to finally be in the place were we belonged. Though it wasn't just about the fact that we were home. In Japan the air was so much cleaner, the atmosphere was calmer and the feeling, the way I could sense so many more witches and wizards than in the states, was so much more comforting. It meant that there were more of us, that I wasn't the only witch on the face of the earth. Meanwhile, beside me mom sighed though I knew it was more because just like me she was happy.

I was about to ask mom where we were going to go and if grandma was going to meet us at the airport when all of a sudden a man in a black suit was waiting for us with a sign in his hands. On the sign mom's and I names were written on it.

"Miss Higurashi." the man greeted us, bowing not only at mom but to me as well. Okay, clearly the man was overly formal or he had a lose screw because the last time I was here I couldn't remember being bowed to or treated as if I were someone on the top half of the food chain.

"Hai." mom said in confirmation.

"This way my Lady." as soon as those words left the mans lips and started to take our bags, I knew that there was something that not only was I missing but something that had not been told to me. What was more disappointing and nerve wrecking was knowing that I didn't have my weapon with me, that I wouldn't get it back until we got to grandma's place and that even then mom would keep an eye on me when it was with me. Sighing I wished that I'd at least been able to keep a small blade on me. She had reminded her that while in the states it was illegal to travel on an airplane with any sort of weapon. Even a small knife.

All the while we got into the car and settled into place mom stayed quiet, she kept to herself and acted as if though it weren't safe, or wise, to speak while out in public. So, as we climbed in the car I made it a point to keep my guard up at all times. Not only did it seem as if things weren't safe but things were getting weird. Then, as soon as the window seperating us from the driver went up I turned around and faced mom.

"What is going on? Who is this guy? Lady?" the questions all left my mouth before I had time to think but as soon as they had it was clear mom wasn't going to say anything or answer any of them. Hell mom didn't even seem to be too surprised when I'd asked her all of those questions or when I'd reacted the way that I had. Clearly she wasn't going to answer, at least not at that very moment so all I could do in turn was turn and look out at the window and be reminded of the surroundings I'd used to be around as a child.

When we finally got to the shrine grounds my eyes instantly widened. The first question that popped into my mind was where the hell were we? The last time I was at grandmothers, at the family shrine, I hadn't remembered it to be so big. As a child it was small and simple with a cozy little house; even then it was small. There had definitely been nothing fancy about the place; yet the place that stood before me now was such a large shrine now, guarded and well kept; and most of all with a mansion to house all of it's in habitants.

"Where are we?" I asked as we went for the stairs. I had tried to take my own luggage but like at the airport that had already been taken care of. There had already been people waiting and the instant the car had stopped the luggage had been taken. Though I guess in the end it was a good thing considering I was too damn stunned, surprised to find that grandmothers home had not only grown in size but in statue as well.

_'You're home'_ suddenly came a familiar voice and instantly I stopped. All the while smiling before turning and heading for the shrine that Ji-chan had tended to when he had been alive. He looked just like how I'd last seen him, happy and full of energy. Not even death could take away the cheerfulness with which he so constantly addressed me with. Smiling, I bowed at the shrine and properly greeted not only the shrine but Ji-chan as well.

"It's been a long time Ji-chan." I noted; and in truth it had been because the last time I saw him had been about a month ago. He had just disappeared, left me alone and assured me that though I wouldn't be seeing him for a while that he'd always be with me. Why he'd left was still a mystery but I knew that it was good to see him again.

In turn Ji-chan nodded and looked at me with a sad sort of smile. It was weird, it was almost as if he was looking at me with sympathy in his eyes though why sympathy was beyond me. I wasn't sad or unhappy; in fact I was really quite the opposite. Especially with being back home.

_'Hai, fair too long. When you were little we only kept you by the smaller parts of the shrine, now that your old enough not to get lost you've been allowed into the main house.' _Ji-chan explained for mom thus causing me to nod in acceptance and understanding. I was about to ask him for help on getting used to the large house, on keeping track of things until I got used to my surroundings, and for help on finding my biological father, and to help me with the other powers I'd stumbled upon; but before I could say anything I felt mom close by.

"Is he here?" she asked. All the while moms tone of voice soft and sad. It was then that I began to feel bad again. How couldn't I when I knew that mom was asking me about Ji-chan because she missed him too and because she wished she could speak to him too. Silently, I just nodded, knowing that not only would mom understand my silent answer but that she would also understand my feeling behind it. I was sorry that she couldn't speak to him and I was sorry that I spoke to him so freely while in front of her.

"I miss you Ji-chan." mom said before bowing at the shrine so as to show her respect as well.

It had been too long since we'd last visited home, since we were last able to pay our respects to Ji-chan properly and it was nice to do so again. What was more was that this was the first time we'd been able to even pay our respects at the shrine since Ji-chan had passed.

"Let's go Amaya, it's time to go inside." mom called as she walked away.

"Yes" I said before turning to Ji-chan. "I'll see you around Ji-chan." I promised before leaving a small offering at the shrine for him and then leaving.

Mom lead the way to the main house, it was probably best too. Not only had I never been in this part of the shrine grounds but apparently there was more to it than what met the eye. On top of which I couldn't help but to notice all the powerful witches and wizards on the grounds; it was almost as if they were gathered here for who knew what. Then, while we were walking and about to go around through what appeared to be a garden of sorts, grandmother and some older looking wizard appeared.

"Kagome, your home." grandmother cheered before taking mom into her arms and hugging her tightly. I knew I'd be next, that it would be best to try to avoid it and come up with some sort of excuse but I wasn't paying attention. How could I when the wizard standing before us was staring at me as if I were some sort of ghost. Finally, while still hugging mom, grandmother turned and smiled my way.

"Yes, how are you mother?" mom said before nodding respectfully toward the man.

There was something going on, there had to be with how mom was suddenly so serious, how suddenly there was this mask covering her face and a sense of seriousness that suddenly appeared all around her. In fact mom was acting so strange, was so cold and off putting that for a second I couldn't help but to feel as if she wasn't my mother, as if my mother had disappeared and in her place left this...this doll. She was completely different form the woman that had raised me.

I was about to ask mom if she was alright, about to beg her to go inside and lay down if she didn't feel well when all of a sudden I felt the strange wizard before me reach so as to take a sense of my power. Not only was he being rude but he was also pissing me off. He was the one that was making mom uncomfortable, he could see it and yet all the while he did nothing to fix it. Instead he was trying to force an answer out of me that should never be forced. There instantly I blocked him. All the while allowing for my eyes to turn cold, to show just how angry I'd become by his actions and allow for them to be filled with power of my own.

"It's rude to check other's power without asking." I growled angrily, ignoring his title and status. To hell if he had one, he didn't deserve it if he made it a habit of acting out so rudely.

"Amaya." called mom, instantly telling me to keep my mouth shut with simply the use of my name. I said nothing more after that but still I kept the anger in my eyes, and still I kept my power at the ready. At any and all costs I would defend mom, I would protect my family, and I refused to allow anyone, even a lord, to treat me so disrespectfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's been a long time. My pardons for my daughters rude behavior." mom greeted him properly despite his previous actions.

"No need Lady Kagome, it was I who had forgotten my manners." he said, his eyes locking with mom's only for a split second then moving toward grandmother.

Something was most definitely going on, I could feel it, could feel drawn to the lords power, but also knew better than to speak my mind. The question was what and why wasn't mom letting me help her? Just because he was a lord didn't mean I couldn't take him, didn't mean I wasn't as strong of a master as he himself was. True that more than likely his element was different; it had to be with how subtle the call had bee, but still. I would not lose.

"Well then, come Amaya. I will show you to your room. It's been a long time since the last time you've slept in it." grandmother suddenly said. All the while her tone of voice calm and happy. I looked up to her before turning to mom. There was no way I'd be joining us, that much was clear. Instead she'd be staying behind and would talk with the lord before us. It was in that moment that everything in me told me to stay, to bear witness and listen to whatever it was they were going to talk about, that somehow their conversation would involve me, and yet the look mom gave me that instant was something I knew that shouldn't bed ignored. It was the look of a mother who wanted no arguments, of a woman who had complete and utter authority. Mentally sighing I nodded.

"Hai..." was my only response.

"Mom..." I called out to her before turning away so as to follow grandmother, hesitation and worry clear in my tone. Meanwhile I could feel grandmother moving closer to my side, trying to use her presence so as to comfort me.

"It's alright Amaya, I'll be right behind you." mom cooed, trying to sooth the worry she could see I felt. Admitting defeat then, I nodded and followed after grandmother as silently as I could. Maybe the lord was a loud talker and I'd be able to hear the topic of their conversation at the very least.

"Come on dear." were grandmothers words as she lead the way and the two of us left behind mom with that strange and suspicious lord. I knew I could have asked Ji-chan to tell me all about me, to summon him and have him bind him in his place; but I hadn't because just as something had told me I should stay it had also told me not to show my power. At least not that one anyway.


	3. Chapter 2: Shared Information

**Chapter Two-Shared Information**

As soon as we were left alone I sighed and looked at the Lord before me sadly. The last time we'd seen one another, talked to each other was on better terms and happier times. It had all been in a time where I hadn't needed to worry about the future of the world let alone of my country and my family. What was more was that I was still just an air, the importance and care of the people of me lands were out of my hands. All I needed ever focused on caring about were those whom I had held the closes to me.

Now, seeing his eyes, looking into their debt, and the seriousness in them, I knew, I realized that a part of him was still angry at me for leaving his brother broken hearted. I knew he was angry at me for leaving him and his mate without so much as a word and for disappearing from them all as if I didn't give a damn about them. In truth we had all been the best of friends, had counted on each other, and had been there for one another through the good and the bad times no matter what the situation was; that is before anything had happened.

I knew that bounds like those just didn't go away, I knew that despite doing something so cruel and so horrible I'd be forgiven; I knew but I also knew because it had been me who had done such a thing their hurt would be worse and the damage increased. Still, though I wouldn't deny that it had been cruel of me to do what I had done but that didn't mean that I'd regret doing it. Especially considering I'd done it for my daughter, our daughter, and so there was no way I could allow myself to regret that I'd made so far.

"Sesshomaru..." I whispered at first; not sure how to address him or if he'd even acknowledge me anymore. If he didn't I wouldn't blame him; his actions were justified and although it'd be difficult I knew that eventually, after being persistent enough, he and the others would forgive me.

"Lady Kagome, that girl...is she truly your daughter?" It wasn't surprising that that had been his firs question. Not when I knew he saw the exact same thing I saw when he looked into her eyes. Him.

Still, as soon as he kept the titles in play I couldn't help, I couldn't stop my eyes from watering as the sorrow and guilt over took me yet again. Yes I'd hurt him so it was only right, only fair, that he be so distant with me now but still I couldn't help but to feel hurt with how he was acknowledging me. The more logical part of me told me I deserved it, that I deserved this and so much more and so there was no reason to cry. Not when I was getting what I deserved; but still I cried. I cried because I'd hurt him, because I'd hurt his brother and the rest of the best friends I'd ever had. Most of all though, I cried because I knew that the instant I cam clean with him I would yet again be betraying the love of my life.

"Hai my Lord. She is." I answered just as formally. Sesshomaru in turn stayed quiet. Clearly he was thinking and connecting the dots so as to form the big picture.

"Lord Sesshomaru,...I'm sorry." I went on to say as the silence took over. All the while keeping my tone of voice soft and hesitant. After all I wasn't sure that he wanted to keep talking to me, that he was not going to attack me; something that he and his brother had ever right to do.

"I left without saying anything, hurt those that mattered most...but...but it..." as I continued to speak, to try to explain my actions to Sesshomaru I tried to keep myself under control, to keep from completely breaking down so as to properly explain to him.

"It was for her." he finished for me. Instantly I was silent, taking in the and noticing the slight emotion he had allowed into his tone of voice. Turing to meet his eyes I also found a shimmer of sort, one that told me and assured me that all was well and that I'd been forgiven.

As soon as I knew that I had been forgiven my tears fell, they became a never ending river and one full of mixed emotion. Mostly though I just felt so happy; happy and thankful. Sesshomaru had understood, Rin would as well if Sesshomaru was honest with her (and he would be because he always was), and they would understand, and accept, my actions, the decision that I'd made, because in her they'd be able to see him.

The question was, what of the others? Sango, Miroku and most important of all Inuyasha. Would they all understood as well?...The answer was simple, no. Not if I didn't give them a clear and truthful explanation as to why I had done what I did. Of course I knew that Inuyasha had tried to go looking for us, that he would have fought like hell to defend Amaya and I had he known; but how could I put him, and the others, in so much danger. Especially having seen, felt, and known of the power that lay in Amaya's body; of what she was meant to become and what she was sure to summon to her one day.

"I'm so sorry..." I cried as I shook my head and continuously tried to get myself under control. This wasn't the time, or the place, to break down. Not when I'd just gotten home and most certainly not now that I'd be taking over my grandfathers position on the council. Then, in an instant Sesshomaru suddenly summoned and placed a wall of water around us before moving so as to hug me.

He and Rin comforted me a way unlike any other. Always behind their power, always with power and always with the warmth of their body. It was then that my sobs increased, that I let loose years of sorrow and guilt and cried out the pain I'd gone through. All the while Sesshomaru and his power continued to defend me, kept the water wall he'd placed around us in place and soothed me. Soon even the earth around us was wrapped around our bodies, the plants grew and extended so as to create a cage of sorts, and my power added to his own. It became a cage that we'd created for protection.

"It's all right." he cooed to me awkwardly. Normally it was Rin who took me in her arms and cooed to me while Sesshomaru simply reassured me with his power alone. However Rin wasn't presence and so in her absence he was trying to sooth me as best as he could.

"She's beautiful." he suddenly said before smiling. "And so much like her father." he teased. I couldn't help but to smile then. How could I not when I knew that what Sesshomaru had said was true. In fact, not only had she taken after her father in appearance but she had also taken after his personality; something I wasn't sure how to feel about to be honest.

"Hai, she is." I said softly before wiping my tears away and taking in a deep breath. I wanted to go back with him, to run into Inuyasha's arms and beg him to forgive me, to take me back and tell him how much I loved him. Sadly though, as much as I wanted to go back with him, to go greet and thank Rin for understanding, to plea Sango for forgiveness, to ask Miroku to be the head of my guard again, and most of all to try to talk to the man that I loved, I knew that I couldn't.

I knew better because I knew what needed to come first; I needed to go play court politics and I needed to win. I needed to make everything as safe as I possibly could before allowing Amaya the freedom she wanted and perhaps, one day, the answers to the questions that I knew she was asking herself for.

"Does anyone other than you, Rin, and my mother know of Amaya?" I couldn't help but to ask him seriously. I trusted Sesshomaru and Rin, knew that if there was anyone other than my mother or brother I needed help and secrecy from that it would be from Rin and Sesshomaru. That they'd ask first and question me later.

"No, we are the only one's. Is she trained?" he asked bluntly, his tone of voice as serious as the one I had used so as to question him.

Sesshomaru was her uncle, he would help her if she needed it, guide her when she needed it, and most of all I knew that he would watch over her regardless of there being a need to or not. She was blood and an heir to his lands as well.

"She's a master with the element of earth, my own, and she has trained her spiritual powers her self so I can't say whether or not she's mastered it yet." I admitted with a sigh. All the while feeling uncertain and hesitant about answering. Not that I didn't trust him or anything, it was just that I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to have to do that yet.

"Does she not know of her other powers?" he asked just as I sighed. I'd seen it coming, I had; but when he had I couldn't help but to stay silent. Of course sometimes silence spoke more volumes than words; which of course meant that he'd know that that was a no. Nodding he sighed.

"She will need to meet my parents, they will test her." he said finally after a small pause. His mother would be able to determine whether or not she was a master, I knew that, and I knew that his father would be able to tell me when she was to waken her power over water; I knew this but I feared it.

"They must not know...not anyone." I said instantly, all the while worry and concern in my tone of voice. Sesshomaru in turn nodded, clearly understood my concerns and the worry I had for my daughter.

"You have my word." he said. There was a buzz then, a phone silently ringing, and upon hearing it I smiled. I knew who it was that was calling him. How couldn't I when Rin always called him whenever he was late after a meeting of sort. In fact anyone who knew Sesshomaru would call, he was too much of a punctual person to ever be late for an appointment after all.

"Answer it and go to her. I'll see you soon." I promised with a light smile. "I'll go to where we used to meet, I'll show my self without asking anything else of you."

All the while I spoke I made sure that my words sounded encouraging to him and that they were showing, proving to him that I'd be alright for the time being. Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru was about to protest but quickly I shook my head.

"No, I left and they have the right to hear my reasoning from my own lips." I said before suddenly moving up and hugging him again.

"Thank you...for everything." I said with a sad, warm sort of smile. "And thank Rin for me too."

"No need. Should you need anything..."

"Hai, I know." and with that the water that had been summoned subsided and the earth I'd summoned released its place. Almost as instantly as it had Sesshomaru walked toward the shrine steps and to the car waiting for him; all the while answering his phone.

Smiling, I watched him leave. Sesshomaru had never been one to show any type of emotions and yet despite his cold stoic mask I knew that he was one of the most kindest people I'd ever known. Once he was gone I turned, took in a deep breath and got myself together before walking back toward the main house. All the while leaving and passing by shrine after shrine until the doors were open for me and the workers ka-san hired bowed.

I'd long ago forgotten what it was like to be bowed to, what it was to be treated as the royal that I was and so instantly I knew that it was going to take some time to get used to it again. Then, as I heard the screams of my daughter from the second floor I smiled and knew that it'd be even harder for her. Sighing I started for her room and hoped that she hadn't attacked anyone or hurt someone by accident.

**~Amaya's POV~ **

As grandma lead the way to my new room I couldn't help but to notice how the main house was larger than anything I'd ever expected and how it separated into four different types of wings. I was about to ask grandma why and what was where but suddenly Ji-chan was at my side and explaining it all for me. Apparently the first wing was for balls and meetings, the formal area of the house basically, the second wing was for dinning, the third was the living quarters and the fourth was for all those who worked at the mansion and needed a play to live. I'd known grandma was nice, anyone could tell just by meeting her but it was surprising learning that anyone who worked for her, for our family, was not only provided home if needed one but that they were also paid fairly well, were provided with medical treatment, and essentially well taken care of. Ji-chan also went on to explain how the Higurashi family was one of the few families who treated their workers like people and not servants.

So as we made our way through the first wing and down past the second I couldn't help but to constantly mentally sigh and shake my head. Everywhere I turned I saw people bowing at me and acting as if though I was some sort of celebrity.

"Well this is it, you're room." grandma said as we walked into a large bed room with a kind sized bed and two doors on the left. One was open and just by looking at it I knew was a bathroom; the other however I had no idea what that lead to. I was about to go for my bags so as to unpack when suddenly a group of young woman walked in and started to not only put my cloths away but to measure me as well.

Instantly I struggled, I fought against their actions and tried to stay out of their reach. Hell who wouldn't after having been raised to pick up after their self, to be independent and not depend on a single person all of their life? However, and sadly, it was clear then, as I watched them move and felt foriegn hands on me, that living at grandma's, being back home, was going to be hell getting used to. Especially if all of these woman thought that I was going to allow myself to be pampered and looked after like some sort of child.

"Stop that! I don't want to be measured! No, I don't need a gown and for crying out loud I'll put my own things away!" she screamed at the top of my lungs; but no matter how much I fought or what I did no one listened to me. Instead they kept working and putting things away.

"Grandma!" I shrieked but still nothing.

"I said get away, stop that!" I exclaimed just as mom walked in through the door. There was a smile on her face, one that I didn't like because I knew it was in reaction to my reactions, and one I wasn't sure how to read.

As soon as she had walked in everyone inside froze, stopped what they were doing and turned so as to face my mother. It was almost as if she were their boss, as if they all answered to her and to no one else. All the while grandma was looking at me as if my reactions were the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Amaya." mom called out to me softly but I knew that she wanted me to stop. To calm myself and stay quiet. Turning away from the woman around me I met mom with angry eyes but as soon as I saw her relaxed and some what amused eyes I calmed down some. All the while allowing a soft, sad sigh to escape my lips.

"Yes mom?"

"There's no need to scream, remember your manners." she lectured at me before turning to grandma mother with a sort of pleading look to her eyes. As soon as grandma met her eyes she smiled before turning to the woman in my room.

"It is alright, you may all leave." she said and with hearing that, and a quick bow, everyone left. Once they were all out mom shut the door behind her and sighed. Clearly there was something she wanted to tell me and clearly Ji-chan had wanted her to be the one say it because as soon as we'd gotten to my room he'd disappeared.

"Mom, what's going on? Why does everyone keep..." I tried to asked her, to list the list of questions that I had but mom stopped me.

"Calm down Amaya." she said before turning to grandma. "Mom, care to join us or will we see you for dinner." she asked, all the while giving grandma the choice to watch or to leave and allow them us some sort of privacy. Grandma shook her head, smiled.

"This is something you need to do on your own as I did for you." she said with a gentle tone before turning so as to face me. Doing so with a warm smile on her face.

"Amaya, honey, please just try to listen calmly before interrupting your mother." were her only words before she turned and left the room.

I couldn't help but to look at grandma with confusion in my eyes but, and just as before, before I could ask what she meant I was left alone with mom in my room. Slowly I turned and met mom's eyes. Upon doing so I noticed the sadness in them; as well as the worry and guilt. Well now I couldn't just bombard her with questions if she was already feeling bad, now could I? Sighing I nodded.

"I'll listen to everything before I ask anything." I promised mom before taking a seat and allowing myself the time I needed so as to gain my composure. Mom all the while smiled, she understood my actions and thankfully was willing to wait until I was ready to listen to whatever it was she needed to tell me.

"You're aware that the lands are divided into five nations, correct?"

"Hai, the North, South, East, West, and the Central lands. Each land has their own leader and each leader holds a seat in the council that keeps us untied." I answered her question with a sigh. All the while reciting the information she was asking for word for word. Answering mom as if I were reading it from a text book. Mom nodded in approval then.

"The Higurashi family is the leader of the North and the East, we hold a seat of our own in the council and as such I am heir to the throne and you the heiress. Your grandmother called me back because she thinks it's time for her to step down or for me to take charge of one of the lands we rule." mom said gently.

However as soon as the words left her lips my eyes widened in surprise. This couldn't have been happening! Now after living my entire life the way that I had, not after having been raised as a warrior, as a fighter, instead of some sort of spoiled princess who was to one day succeed her grandmother and mother in ruling not only one but two lands! No way in hell was I ever going to be princess like; how could I?

"I know this is a lot to take in but you wont be forced to take on the role of heiress so soon. You won't be outed until your ready." mom added softly, understanding my silence and widened eyes. As soon as I heard that, listened to her reassurance I sighed; at least I'd get the chance to chose something in my life after all. Especially now having the rug being pulled out from underneath me.

"Mom...I...how..." I tried to ask her, to find the right words, and most of all a way to ask for my father and where that left him standing. I tried to asking her for an explanation to all of my extra abilities; but nothing left my lips and my mind couldn't think of a way to ask what I wanted to ask.

If I was heiress to two lands how was it possible that I had so many extra powers at my possession? What was more was of all these other, extra powers, what did they say about her father and his side of the family. Was he too an heir to two or more of the five lands?

"What is it?"

"Nothing, forget it. I'm just going to rest, it's been a long day and it was an even longer trip." I said instead; all the while trying to control my annoyance and my temper. Mom in turn only nodded sadly before leaving the room.

Once alone I looked over my new room. It was larger than what I really needed, larger than what I had been used to having, and more than anything larger than anything I needed. Sighing I then moved around the furniture and put my cloths away. As I did I took in deep breaths and told myself that I didn't need to used everything in my new closet, that all the extra cloths weren't to be worn everyday and that mom would never make me wear anything I didn't want to.

Upon finding my weapons I sighed. Now the only thing I needed was a quiet place so as to vent, to work out my frustration, and just train. Focusing on my power I thought of Ji-chan and tried to call him to me. It wasn't until after several minutes had gone me by that he appeared before me just as he normally did. With a gentle smile on his face and seemingly pleasant.

_"What's wrong?" _he asked as she appeared.

"Nothing, I just need some information." I assured him, all the while with a grin on my face.

"Don't worry, its nothing you can't tell me. I just need to know where there's a good place for me train." I said. Ji-chan smiled at me upon doing so. He liked watching me practice, he'd even taught me some good sword stances and assured me that I was a real prodigy. Not like I believed him; how could I when I didn't even know the truth to anything about me and my origins.

_"You are your mothers daughter'_" Ji-chan said before nodding.

_ "However, the training grounds only show themselves to those who are worthy. In all of our family history it has only allowed three people, one whom I can't tell you about"_ he explained with a serious tone of voice before shaking his head. It was that tone of voice that made me interested, that called my attention, but before I could ask him to go on there was a knock on the door.

"It seems I won't be able to follow today, how about tomorrow after I get out of school?" I said only to cause for Ji-chan's smile return as he nodded.

_"So it will be" _and with that he was gone.

Happy that I would soon be able to train on my own again, that I was going to try to find a place that only three had ever been allowed to train at, raised an excitement in me so big I wasn't sure what to do. I was about to let my imagination wonder, to let it fill what blanks were empty when suddenly there was another knock on the door. Sighing I shook my head and answered.

"Come in." I'd called without thinking, and soon as the door opened, as soon as I'd seen a group of servants walk in and bow, I sighed. I'd definitely needed to start sensing who was behind the door when there was a knock before answering and letting them in. Especially if they were servants who were to either tend to me or measure me.

"We've come to let the heiress know that dinner is ready. Your grandmother and mother request your presence Princess." one of them spoke. Silently I nodded and was about to walk for the door before shaking my head and stoping.

"Can I ask you for something?"

"Anything my lady." they responded while bowing. I had to force my self to bite my tongue when they did, and I reminded myself how I needed to keep myself from growling, before taking in a deep calming breath. This was not their fault, it would be wrong to take my anger out on the innocent. After all it wasn't anyone's fault that I'd grown up to be so independent.

"Please don't use any titles when addressing me. Amaya is fine." I said before walking out of the room and leaving behind a group of stunned servants.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Chapter Three-Beginning**

Early the next morning as soon as I woke up and got ready, I slipped into my usual business attire and sighed. Today I wouldn't be working at some sort of office or comfortable from home; instead I'd be enrolling Amaya into school, a school full of other wizards and sorcerers alike, and I'd be letting them all know that I was back. That what they had felt, the slight presence of my power was in fact me and that I was ready for whatever it was they had to tell me. No matter the outcome I'd face them.

Thankfully ka-san had promised that Amaya's secret would be kept, that she'd remain hidden and kept from the world; but in the end I knew that it was all up to Amaya herself to either keep her self hidden or to step out into the world and show them who and what she really was. As I thought over everything, tried to keep my thoughts from running too wildly I sat alone at the head of the dinning room table, eating what little I could manage to keep down. It wasn't that I didn't want to eat or that I was sick; it was just that I was way too nervous, too worried Amaya and her safety to bother with my own health.

Then, when Amaya walked in I couldn't help but to freeze in amazement. She was wearing the same uniform that I had once worn my self, looked perfect in it and more than anything looked exactly like me. In fact if it wasn't for the katana she had strapped to her back and the slight amber to her eyes I knew that she'd one day be able to pass for my twin or my clone.

The uniform itself was a green and white one, one with a pattern spread out through it, and one with a short skirt and a sailor like top. After a couple of minutes of being stunned, I smiled.

"How does it fit?" I asked asked with a smile as I picked up my glass of tea and took a sip. Amaya in turn made an uncomfortable face.

"The skirt is too short and the shirt is weird." she said before walking to the table and picking up a piece of toast. As she did so I couldn't help but to keep looking at her. All the while waiting for her to pick up more food and when she didn't I frowned. Even more so when it seems as if all she was going to have was a glass of orange juice. It was going to be a long day, long enough already so why was she skipping her breakfast?

"Is that all your eating?" I asked, worry evident in my tone of voice.

"Hai, why?"

"You'll need your strength for today, eat something else." I couldn't help but to caution her before sighing and looking up so as to meet her amber and chocolate eyes.

"Amaya, at school you'll go by a different last name, for now we'll keep you hidden. No one knows there's an heir to the Higurashi family." I said seriously and a bit sadly.

"What will I go by?" Amaya asked while taking a bowl of cereal and digging into it. I nodded approvingly when she started to eat, was pleased that not only was she eating something but that she seemed to understood what it was I was doing what I was.

"Yashi. It's the best I could come up with and will go with your cover story." I answered after a while. I was about to go on but before I could explain to Amaya what her cover story was she smiled.

"Orphan hired to work for the Higurashi family, right?" she asked before finishing her bowl of cereal. There was a taunting to her tone of voice. One that told me that Ji-chan hadn't told her the story but rather that she's figured it out on her own.

"K. Well I'm going to take off ahead of you so that we're not seen together." Amaya said before taking to her feet and turning around before sighing.

"I will only be allowed to use one power won't I?" she asked sadly. Instantly I felt guilt. I'd know that Amaya had never liked not being able to access her power, not being able to fully be who she was, or practice with her true power; I knew but there was no other choice. Her safety needed to be taken into consideration; what was more was that no matter what I needed to the secrets that I'd yet to reveal to her. I still needed to protect Amaya; at least before it was time to tell her and the world of them anyway.

"Hai...careful Amaya. Be safe." I called after her but Amaya just waved her good bye at me and ran off.

As soon as she was gone I sighed. Not only was it going to be a long day, but it was also going to be a day full of anxiety and stress. First on my to do list was getting Amaya settled into the school, then I needed to show up to the one place that used to be like a second home to me so as to face the people I'd not only left behind but had hurt as well, and then, to top it all off, there was a meeting that I needed to attend with ka-san and the council. So, taking in a deep breath I too took to my feet and called for a servant.

"Yes my lady?" she asked.

"Get a car ready, I will be leaving." I instructed while finishing her cup of tea and a piece of toast.

"Yes my lady." and with that she left so as to do what I'd asked of her. Meanwhile I got my bag, my bow and arrows, and then left my home.

The earth was my power, the element I choose to wield and to do with as I pleased, while the air always found a way to protect me whenever I needed to be protected. However, despite my power, my natural defenses, my weapon of choice was and had always been the bow. As I got to the front and off the last step of the shrine stairs it wasn't surprising to find a car was already waiting. It was a deep, slick black car and the driver was holding the door open for me. He bowed slightly as greeting and upon greeting him back I got in.

As the car drove off, went down and passed familiar roads I couldn't help but remember how I used to run down them. How I used to race down the block with my bike, how beside me was always Sango and Inuyasha; how calm things had been then. Thinking back made me smile, it always would; especially with how I used to run around wild, how others told ka-san that I was acting so unlike the heir to the throne that I was. In truth I guess their words should have meant more but at the time I hadn't cared about anyone or anything; not when all that mattered was the fact that it was my life to live, my happiness to make and my choices to make.

After having met Inuyasha it hadn't taken long before I'd fallen in love with him. He was the man of my dreams, to this day still is if I was honest enough to admit it, what was more was that he was also an heir to the throne who acted as if he were like anyone else. It was for that very reason that I'd fallen for him, that I'd promised to stay by his side; but sadly I'd broken that promise and now I was off in search of him and his forgiveness.

"I will not be long. Keep the car running." I ordered as we arrived at the academy.

"Yes my lady." were the only words I heard before walking into the building and heading straight for the office.

Upon walking into the head mistress's office I Amaya sitting and looking all around. It wasn't that she was nervous or anything, it was just that Amaya could probably see the founding members of the school sitting beside the current head mistress and that more than likely her spiritual powers were as strong as ever while on the academy grounds. Yet despite seeing what she say, Amaya's face, her eyes and emotions, showed no signs of what she saw and what she knew. Instead her eyes were blank, normal, as if she saw nothing out of the ordinary and was calmly waiting for the meeting to start. Truly it amazed me just how strong she could be sometimes but it also worried me to no end.

"My lady, it's been a long time." suddenly came a young woman's voice. At first I wasn't sure what to expect or who to see but as soon as I saw Kikyou a kind sort of smile covered both our faces. It'd been too long since we'd last seen each other and what was more it was good to know that someone I trusted was at the top.

"Hai that it has, how have you been Kikyou?"

"Busy but apparently not as busy as you." she taunted. Instantly I laughed. Despite all the years that passed us by it was good to see that she was still as teasing as I'd remembered her to be but serious none the less.

"I'm sure that's not true." I taunted back before turning and meeting Amaya's curious gaze.

"This is Amaya, Amaya this is Lady Kikyou, head mistress to Shikon High and your cousin." I introduced the two with a smile. Kikyou bowed before moving so as to hug Amaya tightly. Kikyou had known about my condition before I'd left, she had helped me stay hidden until I'd given birth, and had made all the arrangements I needed so as to get a hold of the plane tickets.

"I'm sorry this is the first time we've met, well technically second. The last time you saw me you were still wearing diapers." she said with a smile before shaking her head.

"Here is your schedule, you'll be enrolled as a master of..."

"Beginner in water and master of air." Amaya said before I could answer.

Mentally I sighed. Clearly Amaya knew that to be in advanced courses she needed to be a master of sort but it was also clear that she also wanted to start her mastery over one of her other elements. She wanted to start as a beginner so as to truly master a new element. Of course as soon as the words left Amaya's lips, all I could do was to turn and look at her with wide eyes. She had mastered one element (possibly two), that much was true but why had she chosen the later when she still had two other elements to chose from? Perhaps she truly was too much like her father. Kikyou smiled and giggled but thankfully kept her reasons and comments, to her self.

"As you wish, miss Yashi." were Kikyou's only words before she turned serious eyes to her.

"The classes that you've been given wouldn't have changed but I still needed to know to put it in the system. My door will always be open to you cousin, should you ever need anything I'm only a knock away." Kikyou said with a smile. Both Amaya and I smiled then.

"Thanks,...umm...I should get going. I'll see you at home." Amaya said awkwardly while looking at me before turning back to Kikyou and smiling once again.

"Thank you as well Mistress Kikyou." and with that she ran out. As soon as the door closed behind her I sighed and Kikyou smiled. Clearly Kikyou could see, could feel the tension in me cousin and as such understood why it was I was so worried.

"She still doesn't know does she?" Kikyou asked seriously while waving her hand and summoning the earth to reveal a hidden bar. Instantly I smiled. Yup, Kikyou hadn't changed one bit. She drank when she wanted to, what she wanted to, and when on the job would only do so around family or close friends. However her vices didn't make her any less qualified to work at the school, to lead and to look over so many lives.

"No." I answered her honestly while shaking my head side to side so as to refuse the shot that she was offering me.

"And it will stay that way. I have your word?" I asked. Kikyou nodded. She would not intervene in my affairs, I knew she wouldn't and that because I'd just asked she would not reveal the truth that did not belong to her. What was more was that she, like I, also knew that should Amaya and I were to ever be exposed for what and who we were then it would be then that she would have to intervene. I knew this because had it been she in my position I would have done the same for her.

"Yes, you have my word but do be aware that should she expose herself then I will have no choice but to confirm said truths." Kikyou warned me seriously before taking a shot of rum.

"Of course, I understand." I said sadly, looking down at the floor and then toward the flowers by Kikyou's window sill. They were slanting, growing sad just as I was and so with a deep in take of breath I helped them, healed them, and made them bloom again. It was then that Kikyou turned serious eyes to me.

"However I have to tell you before you find out from another." she said. Instantly I tensed. Kikyou was rarely the serious type and when she was it counted and it mattered. It meant that what she was about to say was not only true but worth taking note of.

"He is an instructor here, Rin is as well, so is Sango and Miroku is a part time guard here." she explained. It wasn't surprising to find that my eyes widened. Of course they would upon hearing what she'd just told me. It wasn't that I had a problem with my long lost best friend teaching Amaya, hell I was happy to have another person I trusted watching over her, didn't mind Miroku keeping her, along with the other students, safe; but him? How could I not worry about he teaching her when I'd kept Amaya a secret, had kept her away from him for so many years; and all for good reasons. Kikyou in turn sighed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry..." she said before letting me go. "You have my number should anything happen but if you'll excuse me I have a meeting."

"Yes...of course. Thank you Kikyou, for every thing." I said, making sure that my tone of voice was whole hearted and full of sincerity.

"No need, after all what is family for." she said with a smile. "Now go, we'll catch up at dinner." was all she said before winking and sinking into the ground. I smiled and walked out of Kikyou's office before sighing and heading for the car. That was one thing off my list, now two more to go. One of which needed to take place at the park that held a lot more happier memories than sad.

The ride to the park wasn't long despite my hoping that it would be. It wasn't that I was backing out or anything; it was just that I was worried about seeing them all again. Thankfully though I had some time before I faced them all. Sango, Inuyasha, and Rin were teaching at the school while Miroku was acting as a day time guard at the school. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was dealing with council politics, something that soon I would have to deal with as well. However seeing the place empty, having a chance to rest before attending to my third task of the day was something I not only wanted but something that I desperately needed.

"Will you be taking long my Lady?" the driver asked, unsure if he should park or not.

"No, keep the car running, I won't be long." I assured him when he stopped and before I exited the car.

I knew the driver would worry when I disappeared but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I get my piece of mind while sending them the soft subtle signal I needed for them to receive. So, taking in a deep breath I proceeded to expose my power, allowing the earth to spread and lead me to where I needed to go. Then, as soon as I was surrounded by exotic flowers, comforting wind, soothing weather and a pulsing earth I sighed. It felt good to be home and even better to have finally set foot in this place again. Upon reaching a small water fountain that was connected to everything around me I placed my hand in the warm, soothing water and shared my power with them for the first time in a long time.

Instantly the water splashed and warmed my heart. How couldn't it when the feel of it was not only my power but their touch as well. Of course it's reaction was telling me, assuring me that my message had been send and received to those who I had aimed it toward. Nodding in approval I walked back to the car and headed straight for the meeting that was to take place. After all, that was when the real games began.

**~Amaya's POV~**

It wasn't so bad waking up in a larger room, what was annoying however was finding that there were already a pair of women standing by the doors and waiting for my orders. It's not like I needed them to get dressed much less to get my things together so why did they insist on helping me? Did they think I was too weak, or simply that I wasn't educated enough to remember how to get to the dinning room? Sighing I sat up in bed and with a light breeze pushed the door behind them open.

"Go, I'll be fine." I assured them. The two woman nodded their heads and bowed. Ugh, that really was getting tired and fast.

"Hai princess." and with that they left. Damn it all, hadn't they head a word I said yesterday? Or did they just like ignoring me because they though it'd be fun to piss me off? Sighing I shook my head and walked to my closet. I dreaded it, knew that at this new school there was a uniform and hated the idea of it. Sadly though it was either the academy or homeschooling and to be honest I preferred the uniform over staying home all day. So I opened the closet door, reached for the bag labeled uniform and dressed with my eyes closed. If I saw it now I was positive I'd want to rip it off.

"How does it fit?" mom asked as soon as I walked into the dinning room. It was then that I allowed my self to look down and see what it was exactly that I was wearing. I'd known the skirt was short, had felt it the instant I put it on but the top? What the hell were they thinking? Was this some sort of politician's school or something?

"The skirt is too short and the shirt is weird." I answered honestly before walking to the table and picking up a piece of toast. As I did so I couldn't help but to notice how mom kept looking at me. Was there something wrong or was I right and this uniform simply not suit me; because if that was the case then I was going to alter the damn thing. Rules or no rules, I was going to be comfortable first and foremost.

"Is that all your eating?" mom asked, worry evident in my tone of voice. It was then that I understood why she had been staring at me so much.

"Hai, why?"

"You'll need your strength for today, eat something else." she cautioned me. I didn't need it, I knew it was going to be a long day but honestly I wasn't all that hungry. In fact I was more anxious than anything else.

"Amaya, at school you'll go by a different last name, for now we'll keep you hidden. No one knows there's an heir to the Higurashi family." mom said seriously and a bit sadly. This I'd seen coming, I'd known she'd want to keep me a secret until I was ready and really I didn't mind. After all I needed to get used to the fact that I was in fact an heir and the rules that came with politics before anything else.

"What will I go by?" I asked while taking a bowl of cereal and digging into it. Mom nodded approvingly upon my doing so before going on.

"Yashi. It's the best I could come up with and will go with your cover story." she answered after a while. Mom was about to go on but before she could explain something I already knew I finished her explanation for her.

"Orphan hired to work for the Higurashi family, right?" I asked in a taunting manner before finishing my bowl of cereal.

"K. Well I'm going to take off ahead of you so that we're not seen together." I called out to mom when she didn't say anything. I was done with breakfast and if I really wanted for my cover story to work then I couldn't be seen taking any of the family cars and what not. That part I didn't mind of course. I preferred to run and feel the wind in my hair more than anything else.

"I will only be allowed to use one power won't I?" I asked sadly while pausing by the dinning room door. I knew her answer already, just as I knew the reason behind it. That didn't mean that I liked it or that I would be comfortable with any of it. The power in me, each element I held was a part of me, my heritage and my origins. Origins I was determined to finish tracking down; even if it made mom sad. After all I had a right to know who my father was and where he came from.

"Hai...careful Amaya. Be safe." mom called after me but it'd been too late. As soon as she had confirmed my thoughts I'd waved my good bye at her and ran off.

It didn't take long before I got to the school and found myself in the head mistress's office. She looked similar to mom, in fact had it not been for the paler skin and the longer hair I was certain that they could pass for twins. She hadn't said anything when I walked in, in fact it was almost as if I didn't exist to her. Not like it mattered or like I had time to ponder on that one. How could I what with all the different, old, young, and generations of faces I saw filling the room and standing behind the current head mistress. Some I could recognize from the pictures out in the hallways and others were new.

When mom walked in that's how she found me. Sitting and looking all around and about as if I was just looking at the decoration and designs. Of course she knew, we both knew what I was really seeing and the curiosity that was building in me for it. However because I wasn't sure that the head mistress could be trusted I made it a point to keep my emotions hidden, for there to be no sign of what it was I could see and what it was I knew. Instead my eyes were blank and normal, they were curious as any other persons would be and more than anything showed no sign of seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"My lady, it's been a long time." the head mistress before us spoke. All the while a kind smile on her face, breaking out as soon as she'd seen mom. When I turned to face mom I saw how she smiled back, how much she recognized the woman, and how happy she was to see her.

"Hai that it has, how have you been Kikyou?"

"Busy but apparently not as busy as you." she taunted mom. Clearly they were close, but what was with the joke. One it made no sense, at least to me, and two it was clear that mom wasn't sure how to respond to it.

"I'm sure that's not true." mom said before turning so as to face me. "This is Amaya, Amaya this is Lady Kikyou, head mistress to Shikon High and your cousin." mom introduced her with a smile. In turn mistress Kikyou bowed and then, suddenly, hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry this is the first time we've met, well technically second. The last time you saw me you were still wearing diapers." she said with a smile before shaking her head.

"Here is your schedule, you'll be enrolled as a master of..."

"Beginner in water and master of air." I said before mom could answer.

It wasn't that I didn't trust mom or anything; it was just that knowing her she was probably going to want to put me in with the beginners and really I didn't have time to kill. I needed to finish mastering the rest of my elements so that as soon as I did I could use them to track down my father. Mom didn't know what I was planning, if she did I could definitely have been home schooled, but really could she blame me?

"As you wish, miss Yashi." Kikyou said with a smile. "The classes that you've been given wouldn't have changed but I still needed to know to put in the system. My door will always be open to you cousin, should you ever need anything I'm only a knock away." she went on to explain; all the while still smiling.

It was strange talking to her, being in the same room as her considering one, I'd never met any other family members other than grandma, Ji-chan, and uncle Souta; and two, she was the head mistress to the academy. Not only did I want to hide my relation to mom's family but I especially didn't want anyone to fine out my relation to cousin Kikyou. Being taunted for being the new could be enough to handle but to add my relation tot he head mistress on top of that? I definitely didn't have the patience for that.

"Thanks,...umm...I should get going. I'll see you at home." I assured mom before turning and facing the head mistress, and smiling.

"Thank you as well Mistress Kikyou." was all I said before running out.

Being late on the first day of class wasn't something that I liked doing much less made a point to do. What was more was that not only was I already going to be late but I was also going to have to walk in and be stared at as if I were some sort of new animal at the zoo display. Ugh. It really was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please, please don't forget to review! XD Also, for those of you who have read Found and Bound, and Being Bound, I have a couple of ideas for the last part to the trilogy and am planning on writing something soon. Still can't promise that I'll post that up anytime soon. Again thanks for reading and don't forget to Review! XD **


	5. Chapter 4: First Day

**Chapter Four-First Day**

It hadn't taken long for me to find my way through the school and get to my first class. My schedule was simple, English, Math and weaponry training in the morning while elemental training, creative writing, and off block covered my afternoon portion of my schedule. It was simple enough and a hell of a lot more interesting than the one I had been forced to follow at the states. It wasn't their fault though; it was just that witches were rare and as such there wasn't a need for classes for them to be formed and incorporated into the schedule at the school.

Taking in a deep breath I walked into my english class and silently kept my guard up. How couldn't I when up until the moment I had walked in everything had gone from lough to silent. All the while a sort of tension was building in the air and as soon as it had, instinctively, I couldn't help but to get ready for anything everything. My teacher on the other hand was a kind looking woman who was from the southern lands and despite her passionate power she looked fairly calm. When I stood in place and still said nothing she smiled and encouraged me to walk in.

"Come in, are you Amaya Yashi?" she asked curiously. Well apparently she had been expecting me.

"Hai, Takahashi-san." I responded with a bow. Everyone's eyes were stuck to my bowing form and yet despite the uncomfortable feeling that was settling into my stomach I couldn't help but to keep my face calm and collective. To hell if I was going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me squirm and afraid. Not when there was nothing to fear because in a fight I knew that I'd have the upper hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said, with a tone of voice so kind and so welcoming it was hard for me to believe she was a fire bender. How could she be a fire bender if she was so clam and collected; so well mannered. Not that everyone form the southern lands were ill mannered, it was just that for the most part everyone had short tempers.

_ 'Then again anyone can have a short temper.'_ I silently reprimanded myself.

"Rin-sensei is fine though." she encouraged before turning to face the entire class. "Class, this is Amaya Yashi, she is a new transfer student from the states therefore if you have any questions lets get them out of your system now." she said.

Meanwhile I stood calm, my heart silently racing inside my chest and anxiety flooding my body. The schools in the states weren't designed for witches or wizards. Rather they were designed for the general public and so it was hard to ever meet a witch or wizard. However in Japan, in my home country we had our own schools and so this was the first time I would face, stand and attend a school where I'd be surrounded by fellow witches and wizards. Rin-sensei had a calm, kind exterior but I knew that she had a deadly serious side to her too so I wasn't sure if it would be wise to object to her already offered offer. However before I could object a hand went up and I nodded toward the girl who had raised her hand.

"Which state do you come from?" a short, black haired girl asked.

"I won't say from which state but I can say I'm from the central part of the states." I answered, refusing to give them more information than what was absolutely necessary. Then, before I could look around a boy in the back spoke up. By aura alone I knew that he wasn't the kindest of person, hell he was probably closer to being a warlock than being a true wizard.

"What's your power?" he boldly asked. Before asking I turned and looked over the boy throughly. He didn't look like the kindest of sort, proving my instincts right, he had long greasy hair and pale deadly skin. My first instincts were to tell him to shove it but I knew better than to draw attention to my self so I simply shook my head. Before the boy could cut in and insist that I answer his question sensei spoke up.

"That isn't an appropriate question to ask." she lectured before turning with a smiling face.

"Now I'm sure that's enough, please take a seat anywhere you find one or like." she said. I nodded a thanks before quietly going to the front row and the last empty desk to the left before taking out my note book and starting on notes. Or so was the plan but after the first five minutes of the class I couldn't help but notice that what they were currently covering I had already gone over in the states.

When the bell rang, releasing me to my least favorite subject, Rin-sensei called me to her desk with a sort of knowing smile on her face. It wasn't upset or annoyed, rather it was more of understanding and compassion. She was proving to be a sensei I wouldn't mind having over and over throughout my high school years.

"I suppose it's safe to say that by the look in your eyes you've already covered said material." she said in a light voice. Defeatedly I sighed, finding no point in denying the truth.

"Hai sensei, I have." I said. "I was ahead by three chapters in the states but will stay with the class." I admitted, knowing it was wiser to finish my English I credit before going onto the next. Rin-sensei nodded but not before I noticed a weird gleam in her eyes.

_ 'I wonder what she sees in me...'_ I thought while waiting to hear sensei's response.

"I figured such would be the case. Should you feel compelled to get ahead of the class with the homework I will not stop you, also know that should you not understand something from trying to move forward I am here to assist you." Rin-sensei assured me with a warm tone to her voice. She was hoping I'd try to advance, to get ahead and not restrain myself.

"Hai, thank you Rin-sensei." I said whole heartedly before walking out of Rin-sensei's class and heading for math.

At that moment I wanted to so much skip said class however sadly it was my first day and as such I would not do such a thing. To make matters worse was that my introducing my self went about the same as my first class had, though once again I refused to answer, share with the class what my power was and where it was exactly I had grown up in the states. If they wanted to know then they'd just have to challenge me in elemental training class.

However upon arriving to my weaponry class I found that it was a bit strange. As soon as I had walked in sensei had frozen, looked at me as if she had seen a ghost before suddenly shaking it off and treating me like the rest of the class. At first I thought, hoped that her reaction hadn't been because she had recognized me for who I really was but none the less I followed sensei's lead. My sensei was a tall, long brown haired warrior who may not have weld any powers but was a master of the weapons arts.

Witches and wizards weren't always born with power, some, mostly form the warrior clan decedents, were born with a natural ability to master any and all types of weapons. It was something I sometimes wished that I too had been born with but quickly let go. There was no changing who I was, what I was or what was inside of me. There was simply accepting it and living with it.

By the time lunch rolled around I found myself with a lost of appetite and so headed straight for the training grounds. The place was wide, the size of two football fields with several small, light streams of water here and there, but there was no openness so generating some sort of breeze took a lot of effort. Or so the design of the fields had been meant to do but when I felt that same, weird, creepy, guy from my English and Math class approaching me, the water from the surrounding streams suddenly wrapped tight around me as easily as taking in a breath of air. The man behind me laughed evilly then.

"Your most intriguing." he said, though I simply glared at the fool. "And feisty too. This should be fun." but before I could ask what he was talking about the water around me was deflecting fire balls and my hands were reaching for the katana at my back. To hell with school rules, this had just gone from fighting for fun to self defense.

"Stand down and I wont have to send you to the hospital." I growled, streaking out and slicing his fire ball in half. The man in front of me smiled, pleased by my power but none the less went on against my warning. This guy was seriously proving to be a pain in the ass, not to mention a danger to my being exposed.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, all the while moving within hand to hand combat range. Instantly I hissed a warning and with a drop kick pushed him back. It went on like that for a while, both blocking and attacking without so much as breaking a sweat, and all the while I had been so entranced by the fight that before I had realized it there was a crowd cheering for the me and a crowd roaring for the fool before me. Then, in a blink of an eye the man appeared behind me and whispered into my ear.

"You will be mine." he whispered and cooed. His breath was vile, it was sending shivers down my back and fueling my anger further. He was pushing his luck and as such was signing his death sentence.

"The name is Onigumo, remember it." he cooed, reaching for my face but before he could lay a hand on me, and moving just as quickly as he had, I pinned him to the ground and held my katana to his throat.

The anger I felt was real close to clouding my judgement, to pushing me over the edge and actually spilling his blood; but thankfully I had enough control in me still. The slightest of bit, but it was enough to keep me from spilling his blood. All the while the water continued to gathered around me, it began to fall into place and ready to move to my will. This was a first, yet I couldn't say I was surprised. I had always felt it within me, crying to be let out. It was much like how my other powers had been, hidden and hiding yet still calling and yearning to be let out into the open; to be willed and to be trained.

"Don't you ever get that close to me." I growled, while secretly using my hand to slowly draw out the air from his lungs, allowing my body to cover my actions and willing the water to cover his face. He, like the rest of the class would blame his lost of breath on the water he was now drowning on and no suspect me of having a second power.

As the water wrapped around his face there was no way for him to breath, and so many ways for him to die. Of course I wouldn't let it get to that point, I'd stop myself before I came anywhere near killing him, but that didn't mean I'd let him sit and worry for a while.

"And if you want to keep living I suggest that that be the last time you come anywhere near me." I snarled and was about to cut at his chest just for good measure when suddenly another blade stopped my own. A sigh fell from my lips then.

"I only acted on self defense sensei." I said before removing my blade and taking a step back. All the while the water returning to its place in the stream and my head hung low so as to show submission to my sensei.

Of course the anger in me was still raging, wanting to finish what it was I had started, what I had been about to do before being stopped, but again I hid it, stored it all to the back of my mind and waited for a more secluded area so as to vent. This was not the place let alone time to be claiming revenge or attracting attention.

What was more was that mom was counting on me to stay hidden and hidden was what I would stay as. Meanwhile sensei removed the water from the surrounding area, with drew what was that was left from the boys face, and placed it back into the streams before turning to the boy on the ground gasping for air. Heh, that was what he got. Bet he wouldn't come near me again, at least not any time soon.

"Onigumo, you should know better than to challenge without my approval." I heard sensei growl out while mentally sighing in relief that he had believed me.

"Off to the head Mistress's office, now." he said and with that he was gone. Ha! Hopefully my cousin would also believe in my words and then that vile, wretched man would truly get what he deserved.

I was about to start celebrating, to grin at my winning; however, when I looked up I found sensei's appearance to be shocking. He had long silver hair, deep amber eyes and features I couldn't help but to want to take note off. Then, upon snapping out of my thoughts I was uncomfortable to find that he was looking me over with astonishment in his own set of eyes. As if he had just seen a ghost, the look in his eye also reminding me of how Rin-sensei and Sango-sensei had looked over me in class.

Quickly I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and saved what I had noticed to think over later, now was not the time to be distracted. Especially if I wasn't sure whether or not I was in trouble. It was true that I had acted out of self defense but what I had done had also crossed a line. Having him pinned down with a blade to his throat should have been enough, there had really been no need for my using my power and magic.

"I am the new student on campus, my name is Amaya Yashi sensei." I spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts but still he kept his intense gaze on me.

"Schedule." he said. Instantly I handed it over without a word.

"What's your level of mastery?" he suddenly asked me. I stood silent for what felt like an eternity before finally managing to snap my self out of it and sighed. There would be no point in lying and if I really wanted to master my power, at least two of them anyway, then I would need to be honest and truly start form the bottom up.

"None, I have only recently come into my powers of water bending." I admitted softly. Instantly sensei's eyes narrowed but he said nothing to accuse me of lying. I wouldn't have blamed him even if he had though. The technique I had just used on that guy wasn't one a beginner, a novice like myself, should ever attempt with any element let alone do without some sort of prior training.

In truth I hadn't even tried to do such a thing with what elements I had already mastered so doing so with water was somewhat startling. Perhaps it had been the fact that I'd allowed for my anger and rage to take over; but even then who would have known that I had such an intense reaction. Who knew that I was capable of doing such deadly movements. However, whatever the case may have been I knew I should have tried harder to keep from doing what I'd done.

"Were you not warned by your..."

"Before you go on sensei, may I speak freely?" I asked then, stopping him from his questions. Sensei looked over me with unsure eyes before nodding. In turn I nodded my thank you and sadly sighed before going on.

"I am an orphan, I have no idea who my parents were nor do I have the least bit of a guess. Therefore I had not known what I was let alone of the power within me before now." I said confidently, as if it were all true. Even the sadness in my tone and in my eyes was convincing.

Mom didn't know it but acting wasn't hard, not when I needed to show that I was sad; all I had to do was think of the father I'd never met and instantly I was truly sad. It was then, upon hearing my explanation that I saw sensei relax slightly. It was almost as if some sort of weight had been lifted from his shoulders before he too sighed in defeat.

"We will begin with meditation, the stunt you just pulled would have been deadly if you had not held back when you did." he informed and nodded when my eyes went wide with fear. Truth was that I had not known what it was or how it was I had willed the water to do what I, what it did. Of course the rest had all been just a show, but he didn't know that, at least not yet.

"Exactly. Tomorrow I'll give you an assessment, something that will give me more or less of an idea where I should start you." he informed me in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Hai sensei." and with that class began. I went with the warm ups, bending and summoned some sort of wind for a while then tried to will water around me before sensei instructed me to meditate for the rest of the class so as to get used to summoning my power over the course I had tried objecting at first but in the end sensei had reminded me that the best place to start would always be basics.

When the bell rang I was happy to join my creative writing class. The class went on full of introductions for everyone. The first half I answered questions about my self, after introducing myself and in the second half of the class I was allowed to ask my fellow classmates questions about themselves. Then, by the time my off block rolled around I was more than ready to relax.

In fact as soon as the bell rang and I was released to my off block, I made my way over to a private training field at the back of the school before taking in a deep breath and summoning my powers. It was second nature to summon power, it all just depended on what I wanted to focus on or who it was I wanted to see, that made the difference.

'Ji-chan.' I called out mentally, summoning him to me and within seconds he stood before me, smiling as always. I couldn't help but to smile and bow my thank you before looking around and then turning back to him quickly.

"How about you try leading me to that training ground now?" I said, adding a sort of taunting to my tone of voice. All the while knowing my great grandfather wouldn't budge. Ji-chan shook his head though not serious. He, like I, had a grin on his face and seemed to understand that I had only been taunting.

_'You can wait until you get home, you will be taking too many risks trying that here.'_ he lectured with his smile still in place, and causing me to smile and nod.

"Hai, will you at least stay and teach me some new stances for my katana? I've mastered the one's you showed me before moving." I said with a grin. Ji-chan too grinned. I was a fast learner, taking anything and everything around me and storing it into my mind.

Nodding his head he went over a three set attack then stood back and watched as I repeated the steps over and over. My movements had always been fluid and gracefully seemingly apart of me.

_ ('And despite her unknowing it, all that she learned was somehow apart of techniques her father him self had developed but had refused to teach anyone else.'_ Thought Ji-chan as he watched Amaya.)

"How am I doing Ji-chan?" I asked while going through the set for the tenth time.

_'Good but...'_ however before Ji-chan could finish his statement he disappeared and I forced to hold back my power, standing as a simple water bender. My stance was tense but before I could move and attack I heard sensei's amazed voice.

"Where did you learn those techniques?" Sango-sensei called out, her eyes wide and amazed by what she had just seen. Was it so amazing how I was wielding my katana?

Sadly I sighed, this was not looking good. Ji-chan had probably just taught me a new techniques and though I may have not known who's techniques Ji-chan had been teaching me, I did know they weren't your every day one's. At least not for so called beginners anyway. Her reaction was strange though, especially considering that she had already seen how advanced I was in class earlier that day.

"I was just improvising...is there something the matter Sango-sensei?" I asked innocently. Sango-sensei looked me over. Shaking her head Sango-sensei sighed.

(Sango all the while wondered about her new transfer student. Sure she looked a hell of a lot like Kagome and even a bit like Inuyasha but Kagome had left them behind with not so much as a word. She had left them all behind, but maybe...no the girl before her was an orphan. She was a girl who had lost both her parents and had only recently discovered her powers.)

"No. School is out and the field here will be needed, go home." she instructed with a calm tone of voice. She didn't sound upset, confused maybe but not upset. Whatever the reason for that I was thankful and so before having to be told more than once I nodded and sheathed my weapon.

"Hai." and with that I ran off.


	6. Chapter 5: Surprise Encounter

**Chapter Five-Surprise Encounter**

The meetings were one thing Kagome had never looked forward to but knew that now there was no choice in the matter. Her mother would soon be stepping down from her position as leader and giving it to her daughter having already assigned her son to take charge of her second home. Sighing Kagome walked into the throne room and greeted the members of the council. All of them greeted her back with surprised and amazed eyes, all except for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Souta of course.

Lord Sesshomaru because face never wavered, never showed too much emotion, though of course it also helped that he had seen and met with her the previous day. Sometimes Kagome was thankful for that and other times she cursed that side of him but never did she mean it. Lord Souta because he was her brother, he had known of her return, of her true feelings and more than anyone understood why she had acted the way that she had in the past. Upon taking her seat by her mothers side the meeting began.

"The dark forces are moving, they're searching for something." the lord of the south spoke, his tone of voice serious and annoyed. Kagome knew what they, what he, was searching for but also knew that he wasn't going to find it unless her daughter wanted to be found. She may have not known what she was, who she was in the world of politics but she knew enough to understand that for the time being it was better to stay hidden and Kagome was more than thankful for her daughters understanding and intuition.

"His power is still weak, we should strike at him while we have the chance." the lord of the north spoke, conviction in his tone of voice. When out side of the council meetings his voice reminded her that of her father, of how he would have spoken if he were alive and while inside she was reminded of her mother.

Of course Kagome wasn't surprised by his reactions, by his sudden conviction and determination to rid them of their problems once and for on. How couldn't he want to, why wouldn't he be determined to do so when the life of his niece was on the line? Pushing the sad thoughts back Kagome focused on what was at hand. This was not the time to be sorrowful or weak; she needed to be strong for her people and her family.

"That would be an unwise move. We have to prove that his state is still as weak as it last was." Lord Sesshomaru spoke, causing Kagome, her mother and the mistress over the center lands to nod. There in fact was no proof, they could not afford to act foolishly, to attack and lose allies. Rather instead they needed to wait and gather information on their opponent before charging in.

"I agree." Kagome spoke up. "It would be much wiser to wait, to gather information on our opponent before we blindly send in our warriors and risk their lives without knowing." she said, a sort of tone to her voice that the council had never before heard.

Before she had fled, had left her home the council had only been shown her childish, mocking side. She had never taken the meetings seriously and always did her best to stay out of them; yet now there she sat. As serious as her mother, as proper as any leader should have been, and wise to boot.

"My daughter is right." Kagome's mother seconded before Lord Sesshomaru and the mistress of the center lands both agreed as well. The other of the members sat quietly for a while, all thinking over, deciding whether they had any chance as to convincing them to act now and search later. However the determination, the wiseness in their eyes was clear that there was no changing their minds. They were set in their ways and there was no changing it.

"Then how will we gather information on him." the Lord of the south challenged, annoyance in his tone of voice; even more so than before. Shaking her head Kagome turned to her mother.

"May I?" she asked, already at her limit. Lord Sesshomaru mentally smiled, she had grown. But who wouldn't with a child to raise.

She had grown stronger and he could tell from when they had first talked that she had truly become a master in her arts and the powers she weld. This was no longer the same girl that would run from her duties, who would hide away and live her life as she wanted. This was a girl, an heiress and now ruler who would guide her people and do what was best for them. This was a woman who would think before acting and most of all fight to keep her people, and family, safe.

"You may." she encouraged her daughter. Kagome stood to her feet then, took in a deep breath and then spoke.

"Gathering information can be done in so many ways. The wind to the air elementals, such as myself, carries all words to them should they will it, the flames of the south burn and watch, they dance as if showing but they're really learning. The earth is our mother, she shares all if we ask properly, the water is a boundary between worlds, we can see as much as we can if only we try. The spirits guide those in the center, they warn them so I highly doubt that none of them will help. So tell me Lord of the flame, what do you fear?" Kagome challenged. The lord of the south stayed silent, unable to challenge the facts that the heiress, and soon to be leader of the eastern lands, had stated. When no one said anything Sesshomaru spoke.

"Then if no one else has something to say this meeting is augured. We have our assignments." he said. The mistress of the center lands stood and bowed; all the while mentally smiling at the young heiress. She could see how she had grown in not only strength and power but in mind and in wisdom as well.

"I second such motion." she said. Soon everyone agreed and was taking their leave. Everyone except for Sesshomaru.

Instead, once everyone was gone he stood from his spot at the meeting room's large table and then went to casually greet Kagome. There wasn't any need for titles any more, not when they stood among friends.

"Rin sends her love and wants to see you soon." Sesshomaru noted. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I missed her too. I've missed everyone." she said sadly before turning to her mother.

"If that's it for today I'm going to go try to get them all un-mad at me. Will you..."

"Hai. She'll be fine." her mother assured her. Kagome smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thank you."

"No need, now go. Your friends are waiting." she said before turning to leave the room. Once her mother was gone Kagome sighed.

"What if they tell me to leave?" Kagome asked, uncertainty in her tone of voice but all Sesshomaru did was smile and shake his head.

"What if he hates me?" Kagome barely spoke then, sadness and fear in her tone then.

Inuyasha had been her whole life, he still was only now he shared it with their daughter. A daughter she had kept from him, had hid and now was still hiding. In tuen Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder, silently trying to comfort her and assure her that the fears she felt weren't worth feeling because no matter what everything would be alright; she would be forgiven. Kagome knew that he may not have been a man of many words but he did have a presence to him, once that could be fearsome and one that could be calm and healing as well.

"We've all missed you too. Inuyasha terribly. He thinks of you everyday." Sesshomaru assured her. Kagome nodded her thank you before the two walked out of the meeting room and started to head for their spot.

**~POV change~**

Meanwhile, as soon as Amaya had gotten home she sighed. That had been a close call. Shaking her head she summoned her grandfather to her and felt the excitement in her take over her body. She was about to try and perhaps be shown a place only three had ever seen, a place where she could practice without worry and one where she knew she'd be safe. All the while her great grandfather was grinning madly.

"That wasn't funny. Who's techniques have you been teaching me? Sensei looked more shocked than surprised." Amaya said with annoyance in her tone but still thankful that she hadn't gotten into any sort of trouble on her first day. Ji-chan smiled and shook his head, it was now his turn to tease.

"You'll learn soon enough. Are you going to.."

"Hai. Now care to explain?" she answered his question before he finished it. Ji-chan smiled and soon the two of them were walking toward the shrine she had left him his offering at. She would leave him an offering everyday from now on, she had promised him that she would when she had first started talking to him after he passed.

"It is simple really. You may use your mothers power to call out to it, or any power for that matter, so long as you've made the connection to this family. Once that is done, should you be permitted, you'll be guided." he explained as if it were the easiest thing in the world to understand. Amaya raised her brow with clear uncertainty in her eyes.

"Is it truly that simple?" she asked and he nodded.

Amaya shrugged then and did as she was told. At first she wasn't sure what she was calling out to, what would be guiding her and how but then she felt a sort of presence approaching and surrounding her. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before and before she realized it she was calling out to it with not only the earth but with the air around her as well. At first the presence simply watched her, observed her but then all of a sudden a small ball of light appeared before her. Dancing and gaining her attention almost as if it were a child demanding to be entertained. Amaya smiled.

"Is this it?" she asked her great grandfather but he was nowhere to be seen. Then the small ball of light jumped up and down, almost as if answering her question. Amaya smiled and soon followed after the small little orb. It lead her to the back of the shrine and through a hidden garden. At first Amaya wasn't sure if it was alright to continue but when the small orb urged her to go on Amaya went.

After several minutes Amaya found her self standing in front of two beautifully colored gates that looked as if though they were built just for her. Taking in a deep breath Amaya reached for the gates and opened them. In front of her was a small field surrounded by cherry blossom trees and a large god tree. Amaya slowly walked in and as soon as she was completely inside the gates closed. She felt at peace there, like she could be her self, her true self.

As she felt that Amaya could suddenly feel a flame in her. The power over fire had never been something she had and at first she wasn't sure if that was what she felt at all. Yet, all the while she felt it, looked in her self and tried to define this new feeling. After a while of searching and feeling Amaya found that she knew, without a doubt, that it was all true. She knew that it was there and it was as a part of her as her power of air and of earth was.

It was then that it hit Amaya. It was then that she noticed that for some reason she was born will all of the five elements in her, in perfect harmony. Sighing and feeling peaceful upon her discovery Amaya jumped up into the god tree and sat. She calmly stirred the wind around her, wrapping it around her body so as to comfort her self for once again her thoughts went to that of her origins and who her father might be.

She had always wanted to know her father, had wanted to meet him and yet despite coming home her grandfather and grandmother had still refused to tell her who he was and where he was. Sadly Amaya jumped down from the tree and started to train with her katana. To her training was relaxing, was comforting and something that kept her father and herself bound to one another. It had been one of the little things her mother had ever mentioned about him when she was a child. She had told Amaya how good of a swordsman he was and how strong he was while wielding one. Since then Amaya had taken to the sword beautifully.

"Let the blade be one with you..." she whispered to her self, focusing and suddenly wrapping wind around her blade. The wind made the blade shaper, deadly and yet more serene. As the cherry blossom petals fell Amaya moved, seeming to have only lashed out at a few only to watch as not only her blade cut but the wind in it had spread out and cut what she had missed.

Once done she took in a deep breath, called back the wind and sighed as she called for some water form the stream just beside her. Amaya was about to try it again, was wrapping the water around her blade, when suddenly there was a wall of wind wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from a water spear attack. Turning she came face to face with her sensei and watched as he angrily looked over her body as if she were a mutant, as if she were cheating her power and technique somehow.

"Inuyasha-sensei...what are you doing here?" Amaya asked while sheathing her weapon.

Inuyasha in turn looked over the girl then, she had just performed a technique he had learned his last year in high school; a technique that had taken him years to master. Yet there she stood with perfect control and was no where near unhesitant. Not to mention she was on his and Kagome's training grounds. A place where they would meet, where they would call for their friends or simply be with one another.

"Feh, that's funny. I was about to ask you the same thing." he said, anger in his tone of voice. Amaya was confused then. What had she done to anger him? She wasn't sure, but she did know that she needed to go home, that should her mother find out that she was in the secrete training grounds that she had followed she'd definitely get grounded.

"Ah, I was doing cleaning duties at the Higurashi shrine when I saw a small orb of light. I grew curious and followed. When I walked in through some gates they disappeared. It was so calm and empty I thought I could practice a bit before trying to find my way back." Amaya answered, lying in some parts while still keeping the entire thing as close to the truth as possible. She may not have been cleaning but she had been at the shrine and she did live at the shrine, at the home of the leaders of the east.

"Are you a servant there?" he asked, his tone a little less harsh. Amaya nodded.

"Hai. I'm an orphan, the Lady Higurashi took me in and raised me, she allowed me to work for my stay when I entered high school." she informed him again, going along with the story.

"You're not a beginner, not with water or with air." he noted, causing Amaya to mentally curse. Why hadn't she made sure she was alone before calling for water? None the less she made a confused look.

"I'm not sure what you mean." she said innocently and in a blink of an eye he was standing a couple of feet in front of her. The only thing keeping him from being face to face was the wall of wind around her and protecting her. All the while Inuyasha called for more water.

"You naturally defend but all of your movements, your attacks are precise and well done. You've been trained before." he said again. Amaya wasn't sure what to do or what to say then. She had been caught, the question now was could he be trusted to keep her mothers and her secrete. Would he be a friend or a foe? However before Amaya could say anything she heard her mothers voice.

"What is the meaning of this?" she called out, and upon turning Amaya found that by her side was none other than Lord Sesshomaru. Instantly Amaya mentally sighed and cursed. She was in trouble now.

Inuyasha all the while kept his surprised and wide eyes on her. It had been thirteen long years without her, without knowing how she was doing or where she was and yet now she stood before him. Looking the same and beautiful to him as she had always been.

"My lady, I wondered into the garden, I followed a small orb but then I couldn't get out. Inuyasha-sensei found me." she answered cryptically, hoping her mother wouldn't ask her for the whole story right then and there.

Sesshomaru all the while looked over the young girl. She was strong, like her father, and looked so much like them. How his dimwitted brother had failed to see the resemblance and put the pieces together was beyond him. None the less he would not say it, or point out such things to him. Meanwhile Kagome turned and locked eyes with Inuyasha then. Her eyes watered. She wanted nothing more than to run to his arms and say how sorry she was, that she had missed him dearly and that when she left she had had no choice but to do so; but her daughter was there and watching.

"Perhaps I should guide her back Kagome-hime." Sesshomaru offered, noticing his brothers and Kagome's reaction. Amaya wanted to turn, to look at her mother but she was busy, distracted and Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of her.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ she thought. Kagome all the while silently nodded.

"Hai, thank you Lord Sesshomaru. Until the next time we meet." Kagome said, her voice as steady as she was able to make it out to be.

"Until next time." he said before turning to his brother and nodded his head and silently encouraging him to go to her side.

"Come." he called after Amaya and Amaya went.

Amaya knew it would be foolish, risky not to follow, to keep up the act in front of her mother and in front of her sensei. She would ask questions later. As Amaya stood Sesshomaru continued to block her sight, he walked, made her walk in front of him and just as they reached the base of the cherry blossom tree a gate appeared. Soon the two walked through it and were in a large garden? When the gates completely closed and vanished Amaya turned confused eyes to the lord.

"Where am I?" she asked, no longer using titles. She didn't have to with someone who knew the truth or who was on equal footing as herself.

"You know that I know?" Sesshomaru stated more than asked. Amaya nodded.

"My mother seemed to trust you and she seems to have faith in you. It's only right to assume that she shared the truth with you and your wife. Where am I?" Amaya answered intelligently before once again asking where she was.

Sesshomaru lightly smiled and shook his head. She may have been born strong and stubborn like her father but she showed a craving for knowledge like her mother. Something that was proving to be quite difficult to over come when keeping information from the young girl.

"We are in the mansion of the west. My home." he answered. Amaya sighed. She was going to be in really big trouble. Silently she took out a small piece of paper and with mud wrote: _At the west mansion. Mom knows. I'm safe. Secrete kept. Be home soon. _

Sesshomaru all the while watched as she wrote, as she then folded the paper and placed it into the ground before adding power. Instantly the paper was gone, the whole in the ground fixed and Amaya looking a little better.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was a note to my grandmother. She'll get worried." Amaya answered calmly. She was about to ask to be taken home when out of no where the wind around her went up and kept her english teach from hugging her?

"Sensei?" Amaya asked, unsure as to how to approach or explain.

"It's alright, Rin is fine here." she assured Amaya. At first Amaya wasn't sure if she should believe her, if it was really alright to act as if she knew everything but when Sesshomaru went to her side and took her hand she understood. Her sensei was his wife.

"Good afternoon Rin, sorry for the intrusion. I'll be leaving." she said. Rin pouted and shook her head.

"Oh don't be that way, after all what's..." but before she could finish Sesshomaru muted her voice. Amaya looked at him strangely and then to her. She could see they were talking but she couldn't hear anything. That's when she noticed the air movement around him and her were different from her own. This was new, water benders needed water to create a sealing and sound proof barrier while fire benders weren't capable of such a feet. At least not unless they held more than one gift.

"If you two need to talk I'll be more than happy to go. Just point me in the right direction." she said. Instantly snapping the two out of their conversation. Rin's face looked sad then but she didn't say anything. Instead she just nodded and turned for the door that lead into the large mansion.

"A car is waiting for you, this way." and with that Lord Sesshomaru lead her out of the garden and toward the car. Amaya all the while wondering what it was they had been discussing, or saying, that couldn't be said in front of her.


	7. Chapter 6: Reunited

**Chapter Six-Reunited **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates but I'm writing as fast as I can without rushing through the story. : / But I promise to ****try**** updating as fast as I can and plz plz don't forget to review! Once again I do not own Inuyasha and characters! **

As soon as Sesshomaru was gone and I was sure that Amaya was with him at his home, his own lands, I allowed myself to feel and to show the pain I'd stored in my heart for the last ten or so years. It'd been so many years since I'd last had the chance to see him, since I had last been anywhere near the love of my life and yet here I was. Finally in front of him, in his presence, and able to stand before him once again.

The only problem now was what was I to say to him and how was I supposed to act? I had up and left so suddenly, and without so much as a word, that now I wasn't even sure if he still even cared about me or my well being. What if now he was only angry and annoyed with me and my presence? What if he had found another woman to love while I'd been away? Not that I could blame him if he had; how could I when I'd left him so broken and so lonely.

"Kagome..." he called, snapping me out of my thoughts instantly.

His tone of voice was soft, gentle and so full of hurt that my heart couldn't help but to break even further. Hurting him had been the last thing I had wanted to do, and doing so now, as we saw each other for the first time in years, was something I wanted even less. When he called I looked up to him, I met his eyes, and I was unable to stop the tears that surfaced in my eyes.

When our eyes met I could see how his eyes were showing how much he had missed me, that he still loved me, and how, above all else, he feared that I'd returned without loving him anymore. Which was impossible! Didn't he know that I could never live without him, that without him in my life, all those years that passed, I'd been a wreck. That even if I had hid it all way, my tears were constantly streaming for the loss of the warmth he provided when at my side. Then, after several long silent moments of thinking and watching, I finally allowed my tears to fall.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." I cried out the moment he spoke my name. It was all I needed to let go, that was had been enough to get me to speak, to tell him that I was sorry for what I'd done to him and that I loved him still.

"I missed you...all of you." I went on. All the while wanting nothing more than to fall to my knees but the ground wouldn't let me. It held me in my place until I could no longer stand on my own; not even with the power that lay within me.

Of course, Inuyasha being who he was, he ran to my side almost immediately, as soon as he had noticed, and then he held me up in place. All the while his arms wrapped tight around my waist just as he had always done. Suddenly, in that moment the time we'd spend apart meant nothing. The only thing that mattered was that I was back and that I'd returned in once piece. With the happiness came sadness. Sadness because I knew that despite everything, despite knowing that I had no right to lean on him, I was happy that he cared, that he wanted to help me still, and that more than anything the arms wrapped around me were still as confident and stern as always.

"Kagome.." he breathed as he hugged me. All the while digging his face into my hair and ever so naturally showing his affection for me.

Truly it was as if I'd never left. Then, as soon as both our powers called to one another, there was a wall of water wrapped around us, protecting Inuyasha and myself. In response the earth rose, it created a barrier, a dome in which no one could break or pass. It wasn't needed, I knew it wasn't because no matter what Inuyasha would work and fight to keep me safe, to keep me from running this time around, and to to keep me forever stay by his side.

"I didn't mean to hurt you...to hurt any of you" I said, trying to control my breathing and trying to stop myself from crying. It didn't work though, how could it when I was so over run with sadness and relief.

"I thought...god I don't know what I was thinking." I finally admitted. All the while Inuyasha held on to me, he strengthened his hold and pressed me closer to him in hopes of calming me down the way he'd always done.

"I missed you." he whispered, causing me to smile sadly.

"I've missed you too." I admitted before giving in to my desires and kissing Inuyasha.

It didn't take long for him to respond, in fact he responded just as quickly and just as he would have in the past. What was surprising was that he'd also responded much more passionately than I thought possible. This only caused me to slowly wrap my arms around him, to push myself closer to him, and to want to be over taken by him. I was about to ask him, to beg him to take me back, to scream at me and vent in whatever way he needed so long as he forgave me, when all of a sudden someone was clearing their throat.

"Well, this is a surprise." as soon as the words left the woman's lips, as soon as I heart that familiar taunting feminine tone of voice the joy and sadness I'd been feeling before surfaced and came back to life. Instantly I struggled to wipe my tears while smiling sadly.

"Hey." I said hesitantly, not sure if they'd forgive me or if any of them ever wanted to see me again.

"Long time no see." I couldn't help but to taunt back. The woman before me smiled and shook her head before turning to Inuyasha with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"You're not the only one who wants to greet her back." she warned. Inuyasha in turn made a face before letting the water around us fall and placing it back where it belonged.

Meanwhile I allowed the earth to set. It had been so long since I'd last seen her best friend, since I'd last spoke to them, and yet there I stood. Speaking and acting as if though nothing had happened and as if I had never hurt them in the manner in which I had.

"Sango..." I finally called out to her by name. All the while fighting with myself so as not to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I..." but before I could finish what to say what I wanted to say, Sango was hugging me and shaking her head.

"Yea, I missed you too." Sango assured me.

Clearly not only was she not sure as to why I had left but she did not care to know the reason why. However the easier it was to fall into old habits, the easier I was being welcomed back, the more my guilt seemed to grow and the more my sorrow grew. The guilt began to over take at once, so much so that soon I was crying again. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore I broke free and placed some distance between myself and the one's I called my friends. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I knew that I felt pain, that I felt guilt, and that there was no way on earth that I deserved to be welcomed back so easily.

"Kagome?" Sago questioned while Inuyasha instantly took to my side.

Getting past my power wasn't difficult for him to do, it had never ben and would never be. How could my power, my being, and my very essence hurt the one person I had ever shared said essence with. It couldn't and it wouldn't, not unless I wanted to destroy myself that it.

"I'm so sorry, for leaving, for lying, for everything!" I exclaimed with true guilt in my tone of voice.

"But I...I just had to." I continued as I cried. Inuyasha all the while wrapped his arms around me protectively once again. He began holding me not only in place but to his side as well. Upon his doing so I cried more.

"It's alright Kag's," Sango cooed, causing me to shake my head. How could this be alright? How could leaving them behind without so much as an explanation be alright? They cared about me, I loved them so much, and I had betrayed their trust! This was not okay, and it would never be.

"No, its not alright. I hurt you all...especially you Inuyasha...I'm sorry." I cried. My crying then causing the earth around me to stir, to make it want to move so as to protect me from whatever it was that was hurting me.

"What's more is that I'm sorry I can't properly explain." I went on. Inuyasha's arms wrapped tighter then, bringing and keeping me as close to him as possible; refusing to let me go.

"We're not asking to know!" exclaimed Inuyasha, burying his face in my hair and taking in my scent. It was the one thing I knew he missed the most, the one thing that he'd longed for more than just my presence and my voice; and the one thing I knew that would calm him just as easily as his arms calmed me.

"That's right. We don't care." Noted Miroku with a gentle smile while taking hold of Sango's hand in his. Sango smiled at his actions, firmly taking hold of his offering hand before turning bright eyes toward me.

"We're just glad your back in one piece, that your finally home." she said assured whole heartedly. I smiled then, there was no way that I couldn't smiled at her words, and my tears began to slow. Once calm I then hugged Inuyasha as tightly as I could.

This was home, this was the one place I had longed for for so long, and yet I knew I wouldn't be at peace just yet. How could I call it home when I hadn't told the truth, when I hadn't explained my situation to them properly and when I still hadn't told Inuyasha the whole truth. No, until the day came in which I told Inuyasha the truth, then and only then, would I be able to say I was home so whole heartedly.

"Now." noted Sango with a grin. "Since it's been such a long time how about we play a round of tag." she offered, causing everyone, including me, to smile mischievously.

Our version of tag had always been a game that no one was willing to play, that no one had ever been brave enough to join in on said game. The rules were similar to "normal" tag only because Sango had no power to call her own, therefore she used her weapons, and the rest of us were allowed to use what powers we had so as to play. Inuyasha and I were always a pair who lasted the longest, and always the ones who were left to face off with one another.

"Sorry but I have to get back. I need to check up on Amaya." I admitted as the worry for my daughter returned. As soon as I mentioned her name though, I noticed how Sango's, Miroku's, and Inuyasha's eyes all looked interested in her.

"Amaya Yashi?" She asked, uncertainty and curiosity covering her every word.

"Yes, she's a servant my mother took in. Orphaned as a child." I explained, I began telling the same story that Amaya had spoken only hours before.

Sango and the others listened, kept what comments they may have had to themselves; though Miroku did shake his head. It seemed as if though he was trying not to let some sort of memory argue against what it was that I was saying.

"Feh, she's hiding more than you think." Inuyasha warned, causing me to freeze and turn surprised eyes his way. Inuyasha, thinking he had scared me, tightened his hold and shook his head dismissively.

"It's nothing, its just that she shows signs of being trained before." Inuyasha said before kissing my neck in an attempt to calm me down.

"I noticed it too. Her sword form, its...well it seems similar to your style Inuyasha." Sango finally admitted.

All the while they gave me their opinions of my daughter, I tried as best as I could to silently listen. My mind however was over run with worry and anger almost instantly. I'd warned Amaya to be careful and yet she had been signaled out already? She had gotten their attention and perhaps the attention of others so soon. Then when I heard Sango's comment on how Amaya seemed to know advanced sword play, I knew that Amaya had been allowing for Ji-chan to train her. Not only that but that she had, unknowingly, bee learning all the stances that Ji-cha and Inuyasha had created.

"She's a good kid." I couldn't help but to suddenly feel the need to defend Amaya.

"Oh, no one said she wasn't. Its just that she's...unique." Sango said before smiling confidently.

"None the less looks like our games postponed." she said as soon as she had confirmed it Miroku sighed in relief. The last time he had agreed to play tag with everyone of us, he had walked out of it with so many wounds it had taken him a week to heal.

"I'm teaching now but I'll see you tomorrow after school has let out." Sango said, not bothering to ask me if I was free or not. Of course Sango wouldn't be asking, how could she when she knew she never had to and that I was always more than glad to spend time with her.

"Sure. I'll see you later Sango, Miroku." I said before smiling and hugging the two of them. Truly they were friends, the bet of friends.

"Thank you." I whispered and with that Miroku and Sango were gone. They had excused themselves and allowed for the same magic that had brought them to me to take them home. Now only Inuyasha stood before me but I wasn't sure what to say or do.

"I have to get back. I umm..."

"I'm going with you." was all Inuyasha said before he took my hand in his and started heading for the gates that would lead us back to the Higurashi grounds.

All the while my heart began to pound in excitement, in worry, in anxiety, and most of all with love. I was back, I had been forgiven, and now all that was left was to keep Amaya safe, to make things alright so that Amaya would be able to finally meet her father as her father and not as just her sensei.

**~Amaya's POV~**

As soon as I had arrived back on the shrine grounds, two servants appeared and lead me to grandmothers hall. While it was true that I had never been to the meeting hall on the shrine grounds there was no doubt in my mind that if grandmother was asking for me to be taken there then I was surely in trouble. As I followed after the servants I couldn't help but to feel some what annoyed. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't needed to be so secretive and why the hell had Rin-sensei looked so sad?

Then, as I walked into the room grandmother was waiting for me in, I couldn't help but to start thinking over the events that had happened on my first day of school. As I was thinking things through it wasn't surprising when grandmother called out to me and caused me to jump in my place.

"Do you know how close you were today?" she asked. All the while her tone of voice wasn't that serious, angry, or upset. However just because she wasn't showing it didn't meant she wasn't feeling it.

Especially when I knew how worried grandmother was. However before I could answer grandmothers question I couldn't help but to noticed a man sitting on the lords seat at the top of the hall we were in. Grandmother was a couple of feet away watering the plants she so loved, she acted as if though she could see nothing and what was more was how unaware of his presence she was. The man on the chair looked young, nice, kind and yet still I could tell he was strong beyond his years. Almost as if his appearance masked his true power.

"It isn't that we don't want the truth to be let out, it's simply that we think it's best for you to wait." Grandmother went on explaining, all the while still unaware of the man that stood in the room with us.

All the while I stood looking over the man that sat before me, wondered if maybe I should tell grandmother about him, or at least asked if she knew who he was. She had to have known him considering he was dressed as properly as any lord would dress and had the family seal on his cloths. Then, as soon as our eyes met and the man noticed that I could see him a huge smile spread across his face before he suddenly jumped up and screamed.

_'Finally!'_ he screamed, causing me to jump and step back. He in turn laughed while grandmother looked over me as if I were going crazy; sometimes even I thought I was.

"Amaya, what is it?" she asked, her tone of voice full of worry and hesitation. I wanted to answer grandmother, truly I did; but the man smiled more and started to speak to me as if had he been alive I would have been as close to him as I was to grandmother.

_'So your name is Amaya is it? That's quite a name, I'm Lord Higurashi.'_ the man introduced himself confidently.

However as soon as his name left his lips my eyes widened in shock and surprise. If what he sad was true then that would make him my grandfather, however first thing was first. I needed to make sure, to ask grandmother if the man before me was truly my grandfather or it I was facing a spirt that liked to lie. It wouldn't have been the first time but it would be annoying if I was facing said type of spirit.

"Grandmother, was grandfather tall, had black hair, deep brown eyes and was a lively type of person?" I asked her as calmly as I possibly could. All the while describing the man that stood before me.

He in turn smiled, he jumped up and floated around before finally stopping and settling beside grandmothers form. He looked at her with love in his eyes, with sadness and at one point had tried to reach out to touch her, but pulled back at the last minute. It was painful to see how painful not being able to touch grandmother was, it was painful seeing how much he loved her and yet was not able to speak to her much less have her see him. Meanwhile grandmother's eyes teared, sorrow and shock took over her eyes as she looked over me.

"Amaya...how..."

"He's standing right next to you. He said he was Lord Higurashi but..."

"Yes..." grandmother said immediately as a tear fell from her eye. There was no hesitation in her tone of voice; just determination and love in it. Almost as if she were speaking to someone who refused to believe what grandfather had looked like and who he had been.

_'Oh don't cry, tears never suited you.'_ my would be grandfather started to coo with a sad tone of voice. All the while trying to desperately stop grandmothers tears and comfort her in some sort of way.

It was seeing the look in his eyes, the sorrow in both of my grandparents eyes that made me determined to try something I'd never tried before. Granted I had heard of it before, I had attempted to study it and the proper way in which to conduct said procedure; but still this was going to be my first time. Sighing I took in a deep breath, I grew closer to the man that was my grandfather and started to focus on all of my spiritual power. Then, before he could object and try to stop me in any way shape or form, I reached out to him and channeled his presence through me.

"Amaya? Amaya what's..."

"Our granddaughter truly is special." grandfather spoke through me.

It was a weird feeling knowing that even though it was my body, that I was mostly still in control and that it were my lips moving it was still him who was speaking. Thankfully though his tone of voice sounded nothing like me. Instead it was warm, gentle, calm, masculine, and more than anything it was still tone of voice that demanded respect. What was more was that just as amazing and as surprising that as it was that it had worked, it was also draining. More so than what I had anticipated. It was as if my power was being taken from me, as if it were being sucked up and eaten.

"One of a kind."

"I've missed you." grandfather whispered, as he proceeded to wipe away his widows tears. I could tell by his spirit, his presence alone, that he wasn't planning on staying long, not after finally being able to speak with his wife one final time.

"As have I."

"I'll be watching over you love, just don't be so sad anymore. You'll get sick. Remember me alive, remember me for what I was not for what I am now." he cooed, slowly wiping away tear after tear.

Meanwhile, out side of the hall room we were in I could feel the servants and ow they all began running around in surprise and in fear at hearing and feeling the presence of their lord. However before anyone could walk in I consciously raised my right hand and using the wind around me I proceeded to hold and force the door shut. Nothing would get in the way of their moment, not when grandfather and grandmother had waited who know how many years before they had been given a chance like the one I was now giving them.

"She is the child of prophecy, she will save us all. But she's only a child. What if..." it was those words that took me off guard, that made me want to ask questions but I could feel my power growing week, could feel just how much more effort it was taking to sustain him and hold the door shut at the same time so decided to leave it for later.

"She is not alone. Father and I will always be by her side. Protecting and guiding." grandfather cooed before kissing my hand and then placing it on his wife's forehead.

"Stay strong my love, live happily for we will meet again." he promised before slowly he began to fade away. As he did so I felt a cool, comforting sort of wind. One that helped me to relax and to slowly let go of all of the power I had called to me.

"Always." grandmother promised him as she halted the tears from her eyes.

Then, just as he had faded and let go of the hold he had taken of me, I released the door I had been holding shut and allowed for the group of servants who had been trying to get in rush in. Sadly, and most surprising of all, was watching mom walk in along side them and at her side sensei. I wanted to stay awake, to see and to ask what it was that sensei was doing with her let alone what he was doing at home but I was tired, oh so tired and so mom's and sensei's forms were the last thing I saw before I allowed for my mind to protect me from myself and send me off into the world of unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 7: Finding the Truth

**Chapter Seven: Finding the Truth**

The soreness that came to me the instant I was consciously aware of my body had not been something I had been expecting. Then again I hadn't known what to expect considering it had been the first time I'd ever attempted to do such a thing. Sighing I focused and called for Ji-chan, maybe he knew what was wrong or if I'd done anything wrong; more than anything though I was certain that he'd know what it was grandfather had been talking about when he told grandmother that I was the one from a prophecy and what not.

'You don't need to call, I'm already here.' I heard Ji-chan call out to me and smiled instantly. He had told me once that he'd always look over me when I was hurt or ill so I guess it shouldn't have surprised me that even now he stood at my side.

"What happened? Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?" I asked as I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position and hissed as I felt the worse of it then. This was not going to help for when I had to go back to school. Speaking of school, what time was it? How long had I been out?

'You haven't been sleeping long. It's three in the morning.' Ji-chan called as soon as he saw the sudden panic in my eyes.

Well that was good and bad I guess. On the good note Ka-san was asleep and on the bad note I would still have to go to school with this soreness. Training was going to be a pain, that was for sure. Even more so considering I was sure sensei was going to up my pace just to see if I were safe to be around mom. Oh if only he knew the truth, maybe then it'd be easier to move around and easier to deal with certain people at school. Sadly though the little voice in my head highly advised me against that route.

"Ka-san...she's mad at me isn't she?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I even wanted to know the answer to the question. Smiling Ji-chan moved so as to sit beside me.

It was strange, now, after having channeled grandfather Ji-chan felt as if though he were a living being sitting right beside me. There was a warmth to him but I knew there was no substance, I felt him as any other solid, living being felt to me but I knew that he wasn't here. At least not in the physical sense; what was more was that I also knew that if I tried to touch him my touch would go straight through.

'No, worried but not angry. What you did today was stunning.' he said seriously. Nodding I agreed with him before sighing and getting ready to stand. I needed a nice, long, warm shower, I needed something normal so as to calm down and get ready to face what was coming the next day.

"Hai...I know." I whispered as I pushed myself up and off the bed. My balance was a little off and it if hadn't been for the bed post I was certain I would have fallen back into bed and unable to get up. Smiling Ji-chan shook his head.

'I will leave, but do rest. You're going to need it.' he warned and with that he was gone.

Now what was that all about? And what was it about spirits that they constantly gave you cryptic clues and answers before disappearing? Was it because they were spirits or was just a characteristic one picked up upon passing? What was more was what would I need my energy for? By the way he was speaking he made it sound as if I had a fight coming or something.

Sighing I got up and jumped in the shower, thankful that no one was up at around this time. The water was soothing, numbed out the pain and the cool air that hit in contrast to the hot steam from my bath was calming. Once out I slipped into a baggy pair of black pants, a tank top, grabbed my katana and slipped out the window. It was early and I felt like I'd slept enough. What I really wanted to do was train, train and vent the confusion if felt practically over whelming me out of me.

It didn't take long to find myself in the training grounds the small orb had let me to. In fact it was easier to find myself standing there after just that one time. Way too easy to get here, but comfortable none the less. Smiling I drew water to me, wrapped myself in air, and shifted the earth so that I'd be standing on an elevated rock. It felt natural to wield all the elements at the same time. As if I were whole. Smiling I thought about fire, wondered if I would be able to summon it as well but as soon as I thought it there was a whip of fire wrapping itself around me and my body glowing like those from the land of the spirits did when they were at their peak with power. Which I knew to be dangerous after doing what I'd done the previous day but I couldn't help it. It felt right, natural to do so, and wrong not to.

"You truly are a prodigy young one." I suddenly heard a strange, foreign voice. It was feminine and gentle but I knew that behind that voice was power and danger. Once that could wipe out an entire country if the need called for doing so.

"Who are you?" I called, instinctively wrapping a wall of air and water around me while shaping several stones into spears. If there was one thing I learned before coming home to Japan it was that trusting strangers, especially beings that appeared out of thin air, were not to be trusted. At least not unless they had been summoned or if you'd met prior to their antics.

"Patience. I am not one who could ever harm you." she cooed, all the while her tone of voice sounding some what amused. Well I was glad at least one of us was.

"Why?"

"You are like I, a prodigy and a protecter. The power you've been born with is one that only one in a hundred of us sees. You shall take the jewel, protect it and keep the world from the darkness that now threatens the world you live in." she spoke ever so softly. Instantly I recognized what she was saying, the prophecy she was referring to, but I just couldn't believe; I wouldn't. How could I when I didn't even know who my father was.

"You will learn, all in due time." the tone of voice cooed softly. So she had heard my thoughts had she? But then did that mean that she had somehow gotten into my mind, into my memories by using a spiritual link? Instantly my guard heightened and closed my mind to everyone and anything around me.

"It seems even without training you have mastered this power." she stated before a door appeared before me. It wasn't anything like the one that had lead me to the grove, it was more elegant somehow and yet still I couldn't seem to fear it. How could I when the witch before was of the purest that had ever been born; when even without knowing her I trusted her completely.

"Go to the mansion of the west, meet the Lord and Lady there. They will give to you what is rightfully yours." and with that the doors swung open. Upon seeing where they lead I knew instantly it wasn't home, that whoever had been talking to me was urging me, leading me and forcing me to go to the western mansion at that very moment.

Damn it, I was already in enough trouble as it was! Sighing I walked through the gates, concealed my power and sheathed my katana. It would be a bad idea to appear and appear detected. Secrecy and stealth would be my priority, I would need it if I wanted to get in and out as fast as I wanted to.

"Ji-chan, I need you." I whispered and instantly he stood before me. There was shock in his eyes when he'd registered my surroundings, then worry and finally understanding?

"She called to you." he stated more than asked.

"Who was she?" I asked as I walked and jumped into the nearest tree so as to keep from being seen for the time being.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to come face to face with some Lord and Lady I'd never met before. I just wanted to go home, I wanted to be in bed; I wanted to be a normal teenage girl with normal gifts! I didn't want to be a prodigy, hell no one had ever asked me if I wanted to be in the first place. It had all been decided for me and it had been done before I was ever even born apparently.

"Calm down." Ji-chan cooed before looking around and sighing.

"She was the master and head priestess to the lands of the spirt."

"Lady Midoriko." I said, knowing her name instantly. It had been a part of the histories Ka-san had encouraged me to learn, to study and to make sure that I knew without a doubt in my mind.

"Hai."

"What did she mean when she called me a prodigy? Who am I?" I finally asked Ji-can but he didn't answer. Instead he faded out for a couple of seconds before appearing back before me.

"There is a back trail to the hall in which you are to meet Lady Izayoi. She will assist you." Ji-chan instructed me. At first I wasn't sure, I was hesitant and worried but Ji-chan had never lead me into danger before and so there was no reason to doubt him now.

"Hai, lead the way." I whispered as confidently as I could before moving after Ji-can and keeping to the shadows as much as I could.

Not only did Lord Sesshomaru and his wife live in said mansion but Inuyasha-sensei did as well, and he was not someone I wanted to run into while trying to sneak into his home. He already didn't like me therefore it would be a bad idea to add to the list of why he should think of me as suspicious and dangerous.

Sighing I went and as soon as I found myself on the western mansion's grounds I hid my self. It was best this way, it would always be. Sighing, and focusing on the slightest of power I searched the grounds for the woman priestess Midoriko had been talking to me about. In truth I wasn't sure why I was doing what she had told me to do, but I knew that she was trustworthy and that if there was anyway for me to be as normal as possible, then she'd be the one to help. Hopefully anyway.

As I walked around and toward the side entrance closes to where I sensed the lady of the West I couldn't help but suddenly pick up on whispering. I knew one of them was feminine, Rin-sensei more than likely, but the other was too well hidden for me to keep track. It was almost as if the other was using his or her magic so as to keep hidden and keep his words from traveling into the wind.

"It's just so sad, and so unfair. Why hasn't anyone told her?" Rin-sensei said as she moved around a room. There was a sigh, a pause and then Rin-sensei was speaking again.

"Regardless of what they fear, Amaya deserves to know who her father is and Inuyasha deserves to get the chance to know her. To see her as his daughter." Rin-sensei said.

Instantly my body was frozen in its place. What was she saying? That Inuyasha-sensei was my father? I could see the resemblance but then again I could do so as well with Sesshamru-san. Before I could deny the idea, the facts before me a picture of Inuyasha-sensei standing protectively before Ka-san popped into my mind and instantly I knew. I knew that what she was saying was true. Other wise for what other reason would sensei feel compelled to protect Ka-san the way that he had done when he'd first seen me in the grove?

Without thinking, without being able to control it my power soared and instantly the two were standing before me. Ji-chan all the while stood stunned, his eyes wide and his mind at a lost for words. In truth so was I, I was at a lost of words; but not enough to questions those who had just been speaking and demand them for the truth. A truth that not only was being kept from me but one that ka-san felt the need to keep from me. The question was why? Was it because of my extra gifts? Or did her reason have anything to do with what Lady Midoriko had hold me?

"Amaya,..."

"Is what you said true?" the words were soft, deliberate and so shaky I couldn't help but feel as if though they hadn't heard them. As if despite wanting to know, despite desperately wanting to know the truth, my mind and my body was telling me that I wasn't ready. That I should just leave the western lands and go home, go to bed and forget everything that had happened that night.

"Amaya, honey. What did you..."

"Is he...is sensei my father?" as soon as the words left my lips I saw Rin-sensei's eyes widen and Sesshomaru-san step before her. It was then that I felt my power soar, felt as if though I was nothing more than a ball of power; pure and raw.

"What is the meaning of this." Suddenly came a deeper tone of voice. Turning around I came face to face with the lady with whom I was supposed to speak with. She was looking at me with wide eyes, her own power soaring and reacting to my own.

"Izaoyi?" the man said.

"You, you're..."

"Are you master Izaoyi? The one whom is supposed to gauge me?" my words were empty then, cold almost, and definitely void of any and all emotion.

"Amaya! Snap out of it!" I could suddenly hear Ji-chan screaming at me. However it was only I and the woman before me who turned to face him. Her eyes saddened when they turned back to me.

"I need to do this, leave Ji-chan." I said, voice as soft as I could make it.

"I will not leave you." he stated determinedly. Determined to get me home, to keep me from listening to the truth and more than likely, more than anything, determined to keep me from hurting anyone present.

"You are family, kin of me and as such.."

"As such what? You will hide the truth from me? All of you?" I screamed as my power began exploring and forced Ji-chan to stand frozen before me.

"Amaya..." Rin-sensei called but Sesshomaru-san stopped her before she could try to get close to me. Then, before I could move, before I could question Ji-chan any further I felt that woman, my would be grandmother, fighting against me so as to set him free.

"It seems I've answered my own question." I couldn't help but to growl as I summoned the wind and pushed them all away from me. How could they? Why would they keep such a secret from me. And Ka-san?...Why?

"Stop it." Ji-chan pleaded but I couldn't. The power felt so right, I needed to show it, to be able to wield it and most of all I needed it to know, to force it to tell me why me? Why couldn't this power have gone to another child? Why couldn't I have been able to keep my family together? Why did it have to be me?

"Ka-san...she asked you not to tell me. To keep him from me." I whispered, demanded to know as the earth rose and placed me slightly above from the others.

"You are her child." the man whom I didn't know spoke. Nodding, my eyes narrowed as the water from a near by pound came to me. It wasn't until it was close that I felt, noticed my tears joining the water as it wrapped around me. This wasn't fair. I wanted a family too, I wanted a home where I could go back to and be greeted by my mother and my father.

"Enough! Stop this granddaughter!" grandfather screamed as he not only appeared but seemed to be immune to my power. I was shocked and as soon as it hit me, as soon as I had registered what I was doing my power was gone, sealed within me yet again and I on my knees on the floor.

The power had been immense, strong, and so intoxicating; but not worth the side effects to get the truth. What was more was that somehow I could feel, knew that the more I tapped into it the more I'd be putting my own life at risk, the more I'd be seen for what and who I was, and the more it'd put my over all health at risk. Of course that didn't matter, it couldn't until I got my answers.

"It isn't fair!" I screamed as my tears increased and my sobs filled the air. Ji-chan and grandfather were instantly at my side, their presence comforting me and warming me at the same time. This was cold and it was cruel to expect so very much of me; of a child still longing for a whole and complete family.

"We should..."

"No, Ji-chan and I will take her where she belongs. Izaoyi, he does not know and what has happened here will not reach my daughters ears. This is between them." I could hear grandfather say, ignoring the woman's title and speaking to her as an equal. Nodding her head the woman gave her word and the last thing I saw was Ji-chan's smiling face before my eyes fell closed and I slipped into the land of dreams.

**~Kagome's POV~**

As soon as she'd left her daughters room Kagome walked down the hall, toward the opposite end of the building and straight into her mothers room. Inside she found her mother sitting on the edge of her large bed, a picture of her father, and her mother's husband, in her hand as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

"She truly is a prodigy." Kagome's mother cooed softly, not sure what to do or how to address her daughter at the moment. She knew that Kagome had every right to be angry, to demand answers of her for the sake of her daughter, but she wasn't sure how to answer. Not when she herself was finding it hard to believe what it was her granddaughter had done.

"She is a remarkable witch, yes." Kagome admitted softly, not wanting to hurt her mother more than what she was already hurting. She'd just seen her dead husband, had more than likely talked to him and so her wounds were still raw and open. Ready to cause tears to stream and pain to over take her heart.

"Kagome, you're father...he.."

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me." Kagome sighed as she closed the doors behind her and moved to sit beside her mother.

"Amaya, she's just like Inuyasha and Otou-san isn't she?" Smiling Kagome's mother nodded and wiped away the tear that fell before placing the picture frame back on the bed side dresser.

"She walked in after she was brought back. I was lecturing her when she suddenly asked me how your father looked like." Kagome's mother started talking, not waiting for Kagome to ask her what had happened or if she would be willing to tell her.

In truth there was nothing else the elder woman could do, this was her daughter's daughter, her grandchild, and as such she needed to be open and tell her daughter the truth so as to better protect her granddaughter. She knew that her husband and her grandfather could only do so much, could only help Amaya in so many ways before Kagome needed to intervene and assist said child.

"I told her who he was upon listening to your father's description and when she saw how sad it was for me, for both of us, not being able to talk she started glowing with power." Kagome's mother said softly and sadly.

It'd been years since she'd lost her husband, since he'd left her here and years of her wishing they could have said goodbye properly after not having had the opportunity of doing so. She had tried asking Lady Izoyi for help but she had been away doing work at her own lands. Now, all of a sudden her granddaughter appeared and gave her what she'd always wanted. To talk to her husband one final time.

"He told me, promised me that he'd help her, he'd protect her and he'd guide her. He misses you honey." Kagome's mother went on.

Smiling sadly Kagome nodded her head. She didn't need to be told that her father, or her grandfather for that matter, would miss her terribly. She already knew, she'd always known. She knew that they'd missed her because she missed them too, because they had all been close, and no matter what happened she could never forget them or the memories they shared.

"She's strong, and I don't know how long I can keep this secret from her." Kagome finally whispered, admitting to her mother that she was lost and uncertain as to what to do. Not only about her daughter and the danger she was in but with the secret she was keeping from both father and daughter.

Smiling Kagome's mother took her into her arms and hugged her as if she were still a child. A mother's children were always her children, regardless of how much they grew or how strong they seemed. Eventually the time would come where a child would need the support of his or her parents.

"There is never an easy way to make the choices we have to, much less when it's concerning our children." she cooed, speaking to Kagome from mother to mother and hoping that the information and advice she was giving her would help her in one way or another.

"But there does come a time when despite it hurting, the child needs to be told the truth. Not only for his or her own benefit but for that of the families as well." she said before letting Kagome go.

"I love them both so much Ka-san, but I don't know how they'll react. I'm afraid Amaya will hate me and that Inuyasha...he'll...he'll..."

"Sh...it's okay. Don't worry." Kagome's mother cooed, trying to calm her daughter. She had never like seeing either of her children so full of sorrow and pain, had always done what she could to aid them and ease that pain; but sadly she also knew that this pain, in this circumstance there was nothing more she could do other than to offer her words of wisdom and comfort.

Then, all of a sudden there was a commotion out in the front of the palace. Quickly the two stood, ran for the entrance and when they arrived Kagome knew that it was only a matter of time. It was four in the morning and there, on the floor, lay her daughter, asleep and and crying. All the while reaching out into the air and seemingly holding on to someone, as if she was holding on to someone's hand for support and for comfort.

"Amaya..." Kagome whispered before rushing to her daughters side.

"Amaya, what happened?" she demanded, pushing past the maids as she took her daughter in her arms. But before anyone could tell her that they didn't know, and as soon as she had Amaya securely in her arms, Kagome heard her father's voice.

"She went to train, she exhausted herself." he said sadly. Once again Kagome allowed for her tears to fall. Sighing her father spoke again.

"Don't cry my sweet, she'll be fine. She's just like you in some ways; stubborn." he taunted. Kagome smiled lightly before nodding.

"Hai otosan." she whispered back and with that she stopped hearing him. It was as if he had been using his own strength so as to be heard. A strength that Kagome had never known her father had but one she knew her daughter did.

"Enough, everyone go to bed, we will discuss this in the morning." Kagome's mother called, quickly taking charge of the situation and assuring everyone that no one was to be blamed. How could they when her granddaughter was so special; when with a witch as powerful as herself was born it was only right to expect so many strange encounters.

Kagome all the while carried Amaya to her room, put her to bed, and then sat at her bed side. All the while continuing to hold her hand and wipe away the tears that seemed to be endlessly falling from her eyes.

"Soon, I promise." Kagome whispered over and over again; though more to herself than to Amaya. All the while silently promising that she would tell them both the truth soon.


	9. Chapter 8: Truth's Revealed

**Chapter Eight: Truth's revealed**

The next time I woke up it was early morning, almost dawn but I was rested enough. I didn't need sleep much less wanted it. What I wanted at that moment in time, more than anything else in the world, were the answers to all of my questions and an explanation as to why it had to be me. Why I was the one needed to do what no one else had ever been able to do before. One thing was for sure though, I needed to get the truth from my mother before I did anything.

"Speaking of which, where is she Ji-chan? Where is Ka-san?" I called, knowing that as soon as I addressed any questions to him, that as soon as his name left my lips he would answer and he'd appear at my side.

"She's in the kitchen, waiting your arrival." he answered as he slowly appeared by the doorway of my bedroom. He looked tired for a ghost, worried and a bit frightened.

That part hurt me; I hadn't meant to hurt anyone much less to scare them all. It had just happened, I'd just broken down so suddenly, and the only thing that felt right, that I seemed to be able to do so as to stay sane, had been to show the power I'd discovered I had in me. It was immense, more than what I had bargained for, but it had been enough to keep me sane.

"I'm sorry Ji-chan. I hadn't meant to..."

"It's alright. So long as your safe is all that matters." he cooed before shaking his head and smiling.

"Now I suggest you get ready before going for breakfast." he said before disappearing. It was his subtle and polite way of excusing himself while I took a bath and got ready for the day.

He never changed, even since I was a child would he excuse himself so as to give me the privacy a girl needed, deserved, so as to get ready for the day. None the less he had a point, it was going to be a long day and if I wanted to get through it with my sanity in tact then I needed to get ready, have a good breakfast and then go from there. What can I say, I'm not one to plan that far ahead.

So without thinking about it I got up, got dressed and went for the kitchen. I'd been expecting a lecture, some screaming, and maybe even a week or two of being grounded. However when ka-san greeted me with a calm and collected exterior I knew that something had to have happened; it was either that or she was just showing me the calm before the storm. Sighing I took a seat, took a bite out of my pancakes and swallowed before speaking.

"It's okay, I know I messed up. How long am I..."

"Amaya, are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you? Sore?" Ka-san asked, interrupting me mid sentence. Her tone of voice was sincere, worried and somehow anxious and nervous at the same time.

"No, Ka-san I..."

"Listen Amaya I'm sorry but you have to understand, to know that I kept everything from you for your own good. You have to know that I never meant to..." Ka-san started off slow before her words picked up their pace and a sort of frantic and worried expression took over not only her face but her tone of voice as well.

"Ka-san I know, I know; and it's okay." I said, hugging her when I noticed tears in her own eyes.

It was true that I had been angry, that I'd been startled upon learning who it was my real father was and what it was that fate had in store for me but nothing; no amount of anger or confusion, could ever make me hate my mother. What was more was that none of this was her fault, that she'd only kept her secrets so as to protect me and as such I could not, would not hold it against her.

"Wait...you know?" Ka-san asked, hesitation and uncertainty in her tone of voice. Smiling I nodded, took another bite out of my stack of pancakes and then drank some juice before facing her again. All the while offering her a piece of toast and a cup of juice for her to take. I wasn't the only one who was facing a long day after all.

"Ji-chan told me I needed to go see some master, so I went. Rin-sensei and Sesshomaru-sensei were speaking when I stumbled upon them. Rin-sensei didn't mean for me to hear, I just kind of snuck up on them." I admitted sheepishly before standing and reaching for my bag. It was getting late and if I wanted to get to school on time and avoid running extra laps I needed to get going.

"Ji-chan...he..."

"So did grandpa but I'll explain it all later. I have to go, love you." I said as I gave ka-san a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then darted out the door.

I can't say that I felt completely relieved at knowing that Ka-san had been about to tell me the truth or that now I knew who my real father was. Especially when said father was my instructor, my teacher, and so as such it would be a bad idea to let anyone know. I was certain that as soon as anyone did know, mostly my enemies, they'd accuse me of using family ties so as to pass the class.

Upon arriving to my first class I couldn't help but to notice Rin-sensei's tense form. Her power was hidden but still that didn't mean that she didn't want to access it so as to make sure that I was alright, to make certain that I was under control of not only my emotions but of my own power as well. So, upon taking notice of her tension, I smiled and greeted Rin-sensei so that she'd know that not only was I fine but that I was calm and in control as well.

The rest of english stayed calm, math went by fast and by the time lunch came around my nerves were on end. Ka-san had finally admitted who my father was, had assured me of the reasoning behind her keeping it a secret but not only had she not told me not to tell but I had decided that rather than telling him who he was to me and who I was to him, I would show him with my sword. Sure there may have been a more than fifty percent chance that he'd get angry but honestly speaking, it didn't matter to me anymore.

Therefore, as soon as the lunch bell rang I ran for the training fields and stretched for a good twenty minutes. No one would come around, at least not for another fifteen minutes or so and what was more was that Inuyasha-sensei was close by. Which was exactly what I wanted, what I needed if I wanted to show him, to silently tell him the whole truth and not risk anyone in class or on campus to listen to our conversation.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Ji-chan suddenly called out to me as he appeared behind me. It was easy enough to sense him, to tell when he was serious and when he was joking. At the moment he was serious.

"Hai." was my only response before I started going through all the forms Ji-chan had taught me. They were sword forms that he and Inuyasha-sensei had developed, had designed so as to make it easier for sensei to focus. Apparently he and I had the same problem when it came to controlling out anger and control.

It didn't take long for sensei to grow closer and closer, all the while I went through the movements, I made sure that not only were they proper and precise but that they were complete and true. It wasn't until I felt sensei's power flare, until I felt the air around me pick up its pace so as to call out to me and claim my attention that I knew I'd gotten his attention. Not that he needed to work for it considering I had been giving him my attention from the moment I sensed him close by.

"Careful." Ji-chan cautioned as he moved to my right and grandfather appeared on my left. I wanted to ask him why it was that woman's power hadn't worked on him, how it was that he was immune to power when Ji-chan wasn't but before I could speak sensei was standing across from me with with narrowed eyes.

"Where did you learn those stances from?" sensei growled out as a wave of water left its resting place in the pound and wrapped itself around sensei's body. He was angry, more angry than what I had been expecting, but it didn't matter. Nothing and no one was going to change my mind for me. He was going to find out, I was going to show him who I was to him and then, if he didn't want anything to do with me, I'd let it go.

"Ji-chan." I answered confidently while sheathing my sword and showing restraint. There was no way I was going to fight against sensei, against the man that was my father, and what was more was that there was no way I could afford to risk showing my true nature; the true power that lay within me. At least not anymore, not after understanding what it was I was and what it was fate had in store for me.

"Liar. That man has been dead for several years now." he growled and lashed out at me with a wave that before hitting me formed into whips so as to attack from various positions. Sighing I bend them all away, forced the water back before taking water and wrapping it around myself.

"I'm many things but I can assure you that I'm not a liar. Ask ka-san." I whispered before jumping away and mock stretching the instant my fellow class mates arrived on the field. Immediately they stopped, their eyes widened at sensei's form and the power he was revealing. Of course no one suspected me, why would they when all I was doing was stretching and sensei was attacking.

"Do your laps." sensei ordered and with that we all did as we were told. All the while I could see and feel Ji-chan staying close to me while sensei's eyes were locked on my running form. Yup, things were going to get hell of a lot more interesting the instant I got home.

We did out laps and as soon as the bell rang I ran away from the training fields and straight to my next classes. I'd been expecting to be called into the head mistress's office, to be told that I needed to call in my mother for some sort of conference; however what I hadn't been expecting was to walk into my creative writing class and find sensei waiting for me. All the while his eyes narrowed and speculating.

"You should have been more cautious." Ji-chan said, causing others to turn around and widened their eyes at the sight of him by my side. My face of course stayed blank, I made sure to show nothing; not even the slightest of acknowledgements.

Class felt like it would last for an eternity before the bell rung. Usually everyone would take their time, would move slow and talk but of course my luck was down as usual because as soon as the bell rang everyone, including my instructor, rushed to get out of the room as fast as possible. When they were all gone sensei narrowed his eyes at me and stared at me as if through the look in my eyes alone he'd have access to my every thought.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Was he the reason why I always spoke so bluntly? Because I took after him and I resembled him so much? I knew I did, anyone could see that; but did it matter? We were who we were and that wasn't going to change.

"Amaya Yahsi."

"Who are you really?"

"Amaya Higurashi." Telling him some truths wasn't the smartest thing to do but really what other option did I have? He noticed, he sensed the secret being kept and though it wasn't my place to tell him who I was to him and what he was to me, I knew that it was probably wise to take him home and have ka-san talk with him. They needed to.

Of course sensei being sensei there were several moments that passed us by in which we stood in silence. During which time I watched as sensei gave himself some time so as to control his anger and his shock. The shock I didn't blame him for, how could I when I'd reacted the same way? It was the anger I was worried about, that I wondered what had caused it to appear.

"Ka-san can answer the rest and speaking of her I have to go. I kind of got in trouble and I don't need another lecture from oba-chan." I said when it looked like he wasn't going to be speaking for a while. It wasn't that I wanted to run away from him or form what I'd just started. It's just that it was the truth; I was already in enough trouble and so I couldn't afford to get into anymore. However, before I could turn for the door and head home sensei wrapped us both in water and took me home.

As soon as we got home the servants eyes widened at my arrival. Normally I wouldn't have thought much about it, would have understood but this time, even if I could guess that they were staring because of sensei, I wasn't so sure why it was they were staring at me so intently. Then, from out of the kitchen, ka-san appeared.

"Amaya, you...Inuyasha? What? Why?"

"Who is this girl Kagome." sensei demanded with a serious tone of voice. In truth I can't say I blamed him for his reactions. After all he must have been very confused and angry at discovering that not only had ka-san come back but that she'd come back with secrets as well. Sighing I made my way for my room. The cat was out of the bag so there really was no point in going the long way.

"I've told him nothing ka-san." I assured her as I walked away, all the while hoping that ka-san would be fine and swearing that if sensei did anything to hurt her in the slightest then he was going to really see what it was I was capable of doing and not just be given a preview.

**~ Inuyasha's POV ~**

Having Kagome back was great, the question was why in the hell had she chosen to adopt that girl when she'd known nothing about her? What was more was the way she acted when I was around her. Clearly there was something she was hiding but what if I pressured her too much and she'd leave again? What if...

No. She had sworn she'd stay by my side, promised me and so I would trust her. Sango didn't know anything when I asked her about the girl and when I tried approaching Rin she always said she was busy or that she needed to go meet with Sesshomaru. Now they definitely knew something.

Growling I made my way to the fields so as to vent. However what I came across then was a sight that only managed to not only enrage me but to confirm my suspicions of the girl. There in the middle of the field stood Amaya, going throw everything, every single set of swords training Kagome's grandfather and I had developed.

Instinctively my own power flared, it rose until the air around her pick up its pace so as to take claim over her attention and her concentration. Kagome wasn't around this time so now she was going to have to answer; whether she liked it or not she was going to.

"Where did you learn those stances from?" I growled out as I continued to summon a wave of water from its resting place in the pound and wrapped it all around me.

"Ji-chan." she answered. Her tone of voice was confident and though she knew that I was growing angry Amaya proceeded to sheath her sword. It was a sign of restraint, not smart because of my temper but still wise.

"Liar. That man has been dead for several years now." I growled before unconsciously lashing out at her with a wave. However before the water could hit her, I formed the approaching wave into whips so as to attack from various positions. Then, as she sighed, she bend them all away from her. She forced the water back before taking water and wrapping it around herself in a protective manner. She was advanced, more so than even some of the seniors in the class.

"I'm many things but I can assure I'm not a liar. Ask ka-san." she whispered before suddenly jumping away from me and mock stretching?

What the hell did this girl think she was? Did she honestly think she could go up against a master and win? I was about to attack, to provoke her and force her hand -to teach her a lesson she'd never forget- when suddenly the rest of the class arrived. Immediately they stopped, their eyes widened at my current form and the power I was revealing. That wasn't surprising. They'd never seen my true power. How could they when I had made it a point to never show it to them.

"Do your laps." I ordered and in the blink of an eye they were all running their laps. Meanwhile I was left with the most annoyed, frustrated feeling I'd ever felt in my entire life. Kagome leaving without a trace was worse, however this; this was torture in and of itself.

When the bell rang and released my last class I let them go before going to the office. It would not be strange for me to ask for the girls schedule and considering I was her training instructor they could not fight me.

"May I help you?" the woman at the front asked. She was a mortal but one who had volunteered for the position she held.

"I need Amaya Yashi's schedule." I said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Hai." and with that the woman did as she was told. Once I had the schedule in hands I nodded my thank you and went for the girls last class.

She wouldn't act out in front of others, her actions earlier made that clear. Therefore when she walked into her creative writing class and ignored me I was certain that she understood the situation more than what she was letting on. Then, when the bell finally rang we both waited for everyone, including the instructor, to leave the room. Once left alone I narrowed my eyes at her. There was no running this time and there would be no lying. Not if she wanted to keep staying by Kagome's side.

"Who are you?"

"Amaya Yahsi." she answered quickly. Growling I shook my head.

"Who are you really?"

"Amaya Higurashi." she said.

There were several moments that passed us by. Mostly so as to give myself time to control my anger. I needed to control my anger because if what she said was true then Kagome had given birth to a child while she was away. One that she had been keeping from me and one that could be the result of her cheating on me.

"Ka-san can answer the rest and speaking of her I have to go. I kind of got in trouble and I don't need another lecture from oba-chan." she said before turning and heading for the door. However before she could leave, before she could do anything I wrapped us both in water and took us to Kagome's house. I needed answers and as such I was damned if I allowed for the Amaya to leave my sight.

As soon as we got there the servants eyes widened at my arrival with the young girl, they bowed at me and at the girl. Then, just as we had walked into the main house of Kagome's family's shrine she walked out of the kitchen. She seemed fairly comfortable and yet somehow still tense. She was worried and though I wasn't sure if the girl beside me could see the subtly of said worry I knew that I could and that I wanted nothing than to rid her of said worries.

"Amaya, you...Inuyasha? What? Why?"

"Who is this girl Kagome." I asked her and getting straight to the point. As soon as I had Kagome's eyes widened before they turned so as to face the girl beside me. Shaking her head, Amaya turned and headed for the sleeping quarters.

"I've told him nothing ka-san." were her only words before she disappeared.

So Kagome had been hiding something from me. The question was why? Didn't she trust me? Didn't she know that nothing that could have happened while she was away could ever change the way I felt about her?

"Inuyasha...I..."

"If you think I'm going to leaving without getting any answers first then you're sadly mistaken wrench." I growled, going back to the nickname I used to call her when we were in a fight.

"Inuyasha."

"Who is she?" I demanded while taking a step forward. Sighing Kagome shook her head and started back into the kitchen.

"This way." she said and I followed. Personally I didn't give a damn as to which room we had this discussion so long as we had it. It was about damn time I got some sort of answers.

"What happened? Who is she?" I demanded again but instead of answering Kagome got rid of the kitchen staff and proceeded to make something for us to eat. With the scent alone I knew it was ramen, I knew she was guilty, and I knew that whatever it was she was keeping from me she thought would anger me enough to leave her.

"When I left...I didn't mean to do so, so suddenly. You have to understand I did it for your sake, for mine and..." but before Kagome could finish, before I could get the answers I wanted we both felt a large wave of power and heard the servants screams. Instantly I recognized the signature, knew who it belonged to but couldn't believe it.

That girl had so much power, she was full of it. Power that grew, power that demanded to listened to, respected, and power that was able to will over most, if not all, of the elements from the five nations. Not only was it immense but I knew it to be to much for any child. Hell Sesshomaru and I had had trouble with two so imagine a child, even one from prophecy, born with the ability to will all five?

"Amaya." Kagome whispered before she ran for the girls room. It didn't take me long to move, to run after her or to catch up to her. It didn't matter how long she had been away, I was still faster than Kagome.

"Oi, wrench what the hell is..." but before I could finish my question I noticed Amaya floating in the air, all the while power surrounding her and a small jewel forming in her hands.

At that moment I knew what I was seeing, I knew instantly what it was her actions and her power meant, what they were calling to and what she was doing. I knew it all, and I just couldn't believe it. Had Kagome really left home for her, had she gone in search of the prodigy, of the prophet so as to guard her as it was her family's responsibility to not only guard said child but the jewel as well?

"Otou-san." Amaya suddenly said as she locked her eyes with mine before suddenly falling for the bed with tears in her eyes and her mind slipping into unconsciousness. All the while the jewel still forming in her hands, still surfacing and growing solid with said power.

"Amaya!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the young girls side but all I could do was to stay back and watch as Kagome tended to the young girl, as she worried and soon cried for her well being.

Clearly Kagome had more than just found her; she'd raised her. But what the girl said was true? Was it possible? Was that the real, true reason why Kagome had decided to leave her home, to leave her lands, and to leave me? If so I couldn't blame her for doing so. One heir leaving, her having left, raised suspicion enough however two heirs leaving with each other?

"Kagome, she..."

"Hai." she answered as she hugged our daughters body and kept her close. All the while her own power filling the room, easing the tension and comforting the young girl in her arms.

All the pieces fell into place then. Not only did I understand why it was she'd left but I was grateful that she had; grateful because if she hadn't then our daughter would have been hunted, targeted, and wanted by so many others that she would never have been able to grow up with a normal childhood.

"Kagome, I felt..." but before Kagome's mother could finish her sentence she stopped as she noticed me, she stopped as a wall of water and air surrounded Kagome and the child in her arms and she stopped because I had acted so as to protect them.

"You know." she said but all I could do was silently nod. Sighing Kagome's mother nodded before turning away.

"I need to call Lord Sesshomaru." was all she said before walking away. Not that I would stop her from doing so. Not when I knew that I'd need Sesshomaru's help to keep her, my daughter, safe.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Inuyasha. I..."

"Shh...it's okay. I understand." I said as I walked toward Kagome and took her and Amaya in my arms. No one would harm them. No one would harm the woman that was my soul mate and the child she had bore. Not so long as I was alive.


	10. Chapter 9: Awakening

**Chapter Nine: Awakening**

As soon as I was upstairs I set my sword down by my dresser and sighed. I hadn't meant to throw mom under the bus, I hadn't meant to put her in this sort of situation so soon, but it happened and now all I could do was let the cards fall where they may. The question was what was I going to do? Mom had lied to me, for good reason, but she'd lied to be for the most part of my life. What was more was I was just barely a teenager and now fate was handing me all this power, this responsibility and strength? What the hell!

"You don't look too good, maybe you should rest." I could suddenly hear Ji-chan behind me as I walked into my closet and looked for a change of cloths. Grandfather wasn't always with Ji-chan when he was watching over me or making sure that I was all right after I'd been injured.

"Hai, that's what I'll do." I assured Ji-chan with a smile as I shook my head.

It'd been hard going the whole day acting as if it were just any other day, as if there wasn't anything I needed to worry about or anything to fight against. Especially after I'd gone up against sensei. The tension in the air around me whenever I was close to sensei was thick; almost thick enough to cut with my sword.

"Sensei, what should I call him now?" I wondered out loud and instantly I could tell how tense Ji-chan was, how he'd understood my words and was shocked by the impact of my words.

"Amaya, you..."

"Hai, I know. Sensei is my biological father." I whispered as I changed into a pair of loss fitting pants and a long t-shirt. It wasn't as if what I slept in really mattered. What mattered was that I got to bed and got some rest.

"Amaya, perhaps we should..."

"I'm fine Ji-chan. Trust me." I mumbled as I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.

It was easy to keep my breathing steady, to make it seem as if though I had fallen asleep and I wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. What was more was that I was already so used to Ji-chan that it required no power at all to be able to tell whether he had already left me alone, or if he was just hiding somewhere in my room and keeping and eye on me from a distance? All in all, it took about ten minutes before Ji-chan left me to my "rest." Ten long, impatient minutes that I spend trying to keep myself from sighing and the discomfort off my face.

It wasn't like I was in any pain or anything, because I wasn't. It was just that suddenly I could feel all of my power, felt as if though it were gathering in some part of me and compressing itself in hopes of revealing who knew what. What was more was that the more I tried to stop it and the more I tried to fight it the more uncomfortable it got and the more sleepy I seemed to grow? It too was fighting back, fighting to be left alone and do what it wanted to do.

Finally when I couldn't take anymore I let go and allowed for whatever it was that was meant to happen, happen. After all it was hard to fight fate, deadly sometimes but even if this happened, even if I was a prodigy and a prophet, I knew there'd always be a way for me to run, to hide, and if worse came to worse, I knew that there'd always be something worth fighting for; something that would give me strength in a fight to the death.

When I did let go the sensation was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was painful but numbing and warming but chilling. The power was growing, growing more than what I thought had been possible and as it did it continued to grow numb. In fact before I could stop it, to fight it again, my mind was growing empty and it was getting harder and harder to think anything through.

Still though, I felt the instant mom had walked into the room, could feel how her power began to call out to mine, to urge me to calm myself down and to relax. In truth if I could I would but the power, it needed to force itself out, it needed to form and compress and though I'd tried to stop it, there really was no stopping it.

"Amaya." mom had called out to me but I couldn't turn to see her much less move of my own free will. It wasn't until I felt sensei close by that my power flared and when it started to move with a new sort of fierceness that I was truly at a loss for words; even if I couldn't speak at the time.

"Otou-san." I called out to him without thinking.

I can't say for sure what it was that had compelled me to do so but I did and as soon as he walked in and listened to my words I knew he believed me. How couldn't he when he was staring at mom's crying figure, when they had been downstairs talking about me, and more than anything when ka-san was showing all of her worry for me on her face. Guilt and sorrow over took me and before I could do, or say anything else, I felt as my body fell back onto my bed and unconsciousness took me over.

It hadn't been anything painful or too straining on my body so I couldn't figure out why it was I was stuck in some part of my mind and why it was the high priestess hadn't come to me yet. Surely she had to have known what had just happened, she had to have felt the power I had channeled through me; hadn't she? Sighing I looked around and thought of the grove where I had been lead to, to be able to train and suddenly it was surrounding me.

"That's interesting." I muttered and as soon as I did my voice echoed. It was as if I was standing in the grandest of grandest hall with no one around and nothing to keep my voice from bouncing back and forth.

"You are in possession of the jewel, you are the guardian, and you are the warrior that will rid the world of the darkness that threatens it." I could hear the great priestess voice. Upon hearing her voice I sighed and stood still. Then, sure enough, she appeared before me.

"I didn't ask for this, take it back. I don't want it." I growled as I shook my head and tried to keep my tears from spilling over.

"You are the child born of earth, air, fire, water, and spirit." The priestess spoke calmly. All the while her tone of voice sounding like something one would use on a scared child.

"I didn't ask for this, I don't want it."

"It is your right to choose, however should you allow the darkness to spread this is what will happen to your home and soon the world." The priestess warned. I was about to ask her what she meant, what it was she wanted me to see but before I would there was a large transparent screen before me.

My eyes widened as I watched the darkness grow, as I watched it surface from its hiding place and then take over the lands it was hiding in. It hadn't taken long for it to conquer, to devour everything and anything in its path. Then the screaming came, I could feel the sorrow and the pain those in said land were now being forced to endure.

"All those people." I whispered as I shook my head and stepped away from the image. I didn't want to see, hadn't wanted to know; but now that I did I knew that there was no way that I would be able to run away from what I was. Not when there were so many lives counting on me.

"I will do what is needed." I finally whispered and despite my tone of voice having been so low and so soft the jewel appeared before me and Priestess Midoriko held a dagger in her hand.

"Your blood alone will heal this jewel, will call to all the power within it and more. However know that by doing so you put your own life at risk. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered as my tears continued to fall. What I was about to do made no sense, especially since I didn't want it. However if it meant saving innocent people, if it meant keeping my home and my family safe, if it meant giving me a chance to get to know my father, then I would do what needed to be done.

"Then I grant you the power that no witch before you has had, the power of legends, of the fallen, and of the pure." She said before suddenly stabbing me in the stomach. Instantly I screamed, I felt liquid fire take over my blood and I fell to the floor. All the while praying that the pain would go away and hoping that I'd just done the right thing.

When next I woke up I was surrounded by power, I was healed, and my features reassembled that of my fathers more than my mothers. More so than what they had already done. Slowly I sat up in bed, I watched as my grandfather and Ji-chan appeared, as they looked me over and made sure that I was under control.

"I'm fine." I said softly before taking my sword in hand and glancing at myself in the mirror. My cloths were tattered and torn, they looked as if though I'd been to hell and back and they certainly weren't the most flattering thing in the world. Sighing I thought of my short skirt, of wearing a crimson tank top and a long trench coat and then before I could walk to my closet I was wearing the exact outfit I had imagined only moments before.

"The power of creation and destruction now lies in you." Grandfather said as he looked me over, as his posture still seemed too tense and as his soul began to call out to mine. He was hesitant, uncertain and worried for me. Nothing more and nothing less. Smiling I shook my head and smiled.

"Really, I'm fine." I assured the two as I opened the door and took a deep breath. "Now come on, I can think of at least two people that have been wanting to see you." I taunted lightly as I walked out of my room and toward the hall where I knew my mother, my grandmother and my father would be, I somehow knew that everything was going to be all right.

**~POV change~**

It wasn't until Amaya was completely calm that Kagome and Inuyasha felt it was safe to leave her alone, to give her space and time to rest. When they walked out of her bedroom Inuyasha felt his brother and so taking Kagome's hand in his they walked in the direction of the meeting hall. Finally he learned the truth, and now it was time to meet with his brother and demand to know why he had kept him in the dark. Why he hadn't told him or at least given him some sort of clue as to who and what his daughter was to him.

"Kagome, is she..."

"Hai, she's fine Ka-san." Kagome answered as her mother reacted to their presence first. Sighing out of relief she turned and faced the lord and lady in her chamber.

"What are we going to do? It's clear she received the jewel from the high priestess." Rin said as she sighed and poured herself another cup of tea.

"That is between Inuyasha and..." but before Sesshomaru could finish the doors to the great hall opened and everyone turned to see a glowing Amaya. Her features all the while suddenly resembling those of her father more than her mother.

"Amaya, are you..."

"Hai Ka-san, Oba-san. I'm fine." She answered confidently before taking in a deep breath. At first no one was sure what it was she was up to or why she was calling for power but as soon as the late ruler of the Northern Lands appeared along side his father they understood. She'd awoken to her true powers, had mastered them and now stood as a high priestess.

"I believe that everyone has missed you Ji-chan, Sofu-san." Amaya said with a smile before relaxing and walking in the direction of her parents. Everyone in the hall would be able to see her grandfather and great grandfather.

"How?" The Lady to the Northern lands whispered as she watched her dead husband walk toward her and lightly take her hand. His own were cold, she wasn't expecting them to be warm, but at least she could feel them.

"She is a master in her own right, one much stronger than your mother I'm afraid Lord Sesshomaru." He spoke before standing tall and at his brides side. Meanwhile Ji-chan walked toward Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry that I taught her the style we developed, but it was the only way she could train without harming herself or others. She takes after her father so much." Ji-chan said. All the while expecting Inuyasha to scream or growl. However when instead Inuyasha hugged him he was at a lost of words.

"No need to apologize old man, I'm thankful." He assured him before letting him go and turning to his brother.

"You knew." He growled out angrily, all the while narrowing his eyes and tapping into his power in the lightest way possible. At least as light as what he himself was capable of doing.

"The truth was something that Lady Kagome should decide to share with you, not I." was his only response before turning to Amaya. Upon looking he saw the jewel hung around her neck and took a knee.

"High Priestess." He greeted her and soon the rest of the room followed. Not liking how her family was acting around her Amaya sighed and shook her head.

"Stand up, family doesn't bow to each other." She insisted as everyone stood with a light smile on their faces.

"She talked to you didn't she?" Kagome asked softly as she walked toward her daughter with a smile. She was beautiful, so much like her father and yet still so much like herself. She held the best of both worlds, she only hoped that Amaya herself could see.

"Hai, and showed me what I must do. The council must be gathered, the countries must unite, and we must destroy Lord Naraku and his son Onigumo." Amaya declared. As soon as the words left her mouth Kagome paused.

What she heard her daughter saying was not only shocking but amazing as well. It was the first time she had acted as a leader, shown her true potential and taken charge of the situation rather than trying to give clues until someone voiced the exact course of action she wanted taken. It was also the first time in which she not only sounded confident in her decision but in the leadership position she had been born into.

"Oi, how do you that..."

"I saw it, the priestess showed me Naraku's intention. He knows where the shadows lie, where the weakness in her seals have grown." Amaya explained easily while looking around and smiling at the tea that had been brewed. Then, before she could serve herself a cup, Rin was handing her a glass.

"Thank you." Amaya said with a smile before drinking the warm and calming drink. Truth be told she was beyond nervous and frightened; but her family was around, it was she who had been chosen, and she who would need to hold the world on her shoulders until she found a way to rid the darkness once and for all.

"Amaya, if the seals are weak then..."

"The priestess asked that I repair them, however that will only leave the future at risk. I plan on getting rid of the threat and it's source once and for all." Amaya answered confidently while the Lord and Lady of the North moved to sand in the circle surrounding their granddaughter.

"Then the time has come, we must begin the gathering." Kagome said with an amazed tone of voice. However, though she was amazed Inuyasha could sense her fear, knew that like himself, she was more concerned for the battle that their daughter was facing before them. Therefore, without hesitation he took her hand in his and held it tightly.

He knew the truth now, there was no way he was going to leave them, that he was not going to fight, and that he would allow his daughter into battle without himself at her side. His power was strong, and though she held more power than he had, he knew that she'd need training, she'd need true guidance, and that above all else she'd need the support of her family. A family that she'd not only just discovered but that she had wanted her entire life.

"Let it begin." Amaya agreed before setting her cup of tea down and turning to the back gardens.

With a deep breath Amaya closed her eyes, she focused on the scenes that the priestess had showed her, what would happen if Naraku and Onigumo were to be allowed to live and knew that failure was not an option. Not if she wanted to keep all of her family members safe and most certainly not if she wanted to succeed in saving the world.

**A/N: I didn't want to just leave this pending so yea, it is an abrupt ending but I will be working a part 2 out, and once I got the rest of the plot and figured out exactly where I want this to go and how to end, I will then publish it. In the mean time, sorry and I will be looking forward to reviews. Ideas are welcome! :3**


End file.
